


Complex

by riotoftime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotoftime/pseuds/riotoftime
Summary: A tight-knit circle of friends living in the same apartment building have opened their arms to embrace Zoro's new roommate, a quiet introvert by the name of Law.  His arrival sparks a series of change, leaving them all to face life's complexities -- in past friendships and in new.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, another Modern AU. What can I say? I have a problem.
> 
> This one is a little different for me -- trying my hand at new POV. This story will feature Law POV and Zoro POV. 
> 
> ZoSan and LawLu are the major pairings. Other side pairings may pop up eventually but very minor. Law is aged up to 28 and Zoro to 23. Everyone else is aged up 2 years appropriately.

**_1_ **

__

_ Large bedroom for sublease.  10 months left on the lease at $550/month.  All utilities plus Internet included. One roommate, spacious living and kitchen space.  No pets, must be okay with some noise. Text or email only. _

Law raises an eyebrow at the description, clicking on the map included with the posting to check out the general area of the rental.  Nice side of town, close to the hospital, exactly what he’d been looking for. The price is good, too. His lips thin as he re-reads the few lines of text, eyes lingering on the bit about noise.  Not really his style but with the fair price and great location, he could probably deal with it.

Glancing around his small studio apartment, Law lets the silence seep in.  He’s been at this place for a couple years now and while solitude has been enjoyable, the mountains of debt accumulated over years of expensive medical training have left him up to his eyeballs in collections notices.  Ten months of low rent would give him some room to breathe. His salary at the hospital is modest, as expected for a Surgical Residency, and the extra funds would go a long way towards paying back those loans. Not to mention the lease is up in a week and they’re demanding an inordinate increase in rent.  Truth be told, he should’ve found somewhere new by now, his own pickiness being the only thing keeping him from committing to any vacancies.

It can be a little difficult to find a proper place to live.  He doesn’t own a car, doesn’t like public transportation, and needs to be close to the hospital for those many on-call nights.  The city of Dawn is vast and sprawling, comprising of a multitude of suburbs and small neighborhoods each feeling like its own little town.  The only cohesiveness can be found within each individual area, trapping anyone who may not have means to cross into the other sides of the city.  It’s particularly daunting since his hospital branch is on the pricier eastern side of town, just miles from the white Florida beaches. Tough place to be in -- financially restricted in an overwhelmingly expensive area.  Luckily there are diamonds in the rough, like the deal he got on his current place and like what he may be reading on the computer screen.

Having seemingly talked himself into giving this listing a try, he picks up his phone from the pile of papers on his desk and taps a brief message to the number provided in the posting.

**Law Trafalgar:** Hello, I saw your listing for a room for rent. I am interested. When is it available?

Before Law can properly lock the screen and set the phone back down, the device is already buzzing in his hand.

**Unknown** : Oh great, yes! Friday! Is that too soon? Kind of happening in a rush. You’re the first person to respond so if you want it, it’s yours.

**Law Trafalgar** : That would work for me but I would like to see the place before making any commitments. If I may – what is your name and when are you free?  I’m Law.

**Unknown** : Tomorrow works for me? Afternoon? Are you available? My name is Perona. It’s a really cute place! Lots of personality.

**Law Trafalgar:** Three works for me.

**Perona:** OK meet me at the Thousand Sunny Apartments.  There’s a cute little lion’s head on the sign. I’ll have to let you in the gate.

**Law Trafalgar:** See you then.

Phone settled back in its place, Law returns to his computer to do a quick web search of the Thousand Sunny Apartments.  Overall there are positive reviews, many compliments to the staff and the cleanliness of the property. Checking the complex’s actual website, his eyes widen he reads the prices of the available units.  Whoever this new potential roommate may be, they are absolutely cutting a deal on the room and utilities. There are pictures of the apartments posted on the main page showing off a modest community of brightly painted buildings on a well-landscaped property.  The interiors look updated with tile floors and new appliances. It boasts of being within reasonable distance of the beaches, restaurants, and local events. Even more motivated by what his browsing has found, Law shuts the laptop screen gently and pushes away from his desk.  He rubs his tired eyes with his palm, tapping the fingers of his other hand on the wood desktop and pondering his plans for his day off tomorrow.

Light cleaning, packing, going to see the prospective new place.  All that’s currently on the agenda. If the weather’s nice, he’ll go read in the park.  If it’s not, well, then he may go read in a coffee shop. Raising from his chair, he tucks it back under the desk and makes his way to the bathroom to complete his nightly routine.  He brushes his teeth, washes his face, frowns at the bags under his eyes -- nothing out of place. All tidied up and ready for sleep, he stops at his bedside to turn on his Sleep Sound Spa, pausing as his fingers brush the button.  Never been able to sleep without something in the background. A smirk crosses his face as the relaxing music of ocean waves drifts from the speakers. 

Perhaps a little bit of noise would do some good.

 

* * *

 

**Perona:** Hey Law! Just wanna make sure 3 is still good for you? I have someone else interested in the place but like I said, you’d be first if you want it.

Law raises his eyebrows at the message flashing on his phone.  Closing the cover on his tablet, he shifts to pick up the smaller device lying on the café tabletop. 

**Law Trafalgar:** Three is still good for me.  I can meet you a little earlier if you’d like.

**Perona:** I’m free whenever you are. I need to get this all sorted out for my roommate ASAP. He’s useless and I leave Friday.

**Law Trafalgar:**  I will head that way now.  See you in approximately fifteen minutes.

Uncrossing his legs, Law twists to remove the black satchel hanging on the back of his chair.  He stows his tablet and notepad into the bag, taking a quick second to make sure he has all of his things collected and orderly.  Standing and tucking the chair under the table, he tosses an empty coffee cup into the trash and heads out of the small cafe. The skies have cleared up over the last couple hours, the earlier drizzling rain replaced with soft rays of sun peeking out behind the still gray clouds.  A light breeze tickles his neck as he strolls down the sidewalk, having looked up directions earlier. A subtle smirk dances on his lips. The apartments are only a short walk from his favorite quiet coffee shop. Seems it’s all working out positively.

Hands tucked into the front pockets of his hoodie, he keeps his eyes forward as he treads down the sidewalk.  It’s slightly disturbing to know that the person he may be replacing considers their roommate ‘useless’ but it doesn’t serve to deter him.  He’s always been good at taking care of himself. As long as rent is paid on time and the guy knows how to be civil, that’s all Law really needs.  If this one doesn’t work out then maybe he actually will have to take Bepo up on his offer to crash with him, Penguin, and Shachi. Law pauses at a crosswalk and shudders.  He loves his friends but the four of them bunking in their tiny two-bedroom would be absolutely maddening. He needs his own space.

It’s exactly fifteen minutes later when he sees the sign for the Thousand Sunny Apartments.  Just as this ‘Perona’ person described, there’s a lion’s head emblem at the end of the logo. Or perhaps a sunflower.  He squints. It’s hard to tell. The sign appears to lead to a side-street of sorts. Wouldn’t have known it was there if he wasn’t looking for it, especially with the gas station situated right in front of the narrow entryway. Arriving at the designated meeting place, he glances around him, unsure of who to look for.  Easily enough, there’s no one within sight, just a closed black gate up ahead and a keypad off the sidewalk. Must be a code to get into the place. Beyond the gate are the brightly colored buildings from the website pictures. Quirky – unlike anywhere he’s lived before.

Tugging out his phone from his pocket, he checks to make sure he doesn’t have any missed messages from Perona.  Not a word. Shuffling his weight on his feet, he awkwardly watches the gate, waiting to catch a glimpse of any form of life.  He knows he has the right place, he’s checked the directions a dozen times and the sign matches so he’s not sure –

“Hey! Are you Law?”

Law twists on his heel to acknowledge the high-pitched voice shrilling from behind him, eyes landing on pink pigtails and a large, round pair of sunglasses hiding most of the owner’s face.  In her hand is a monstrous cup full of a red liquid, the nearby gas station’s logo across the plastic. Her outfit is eccentric, to say the least, from the black cat on her white top to the red fishnets wrapping around her legs.  She appears to be a good foot shorter than him, platform boots serving to help with a couple inches. Her pink lips find the straw of the Slurpee cup, taking a long gulp as he realizes he hasn’t answered her earlier question.

“Yes,” he confirms quickly, tucking his phone back into his pocket and nodding.  “Are you Perona?”

“In the flesh,” she quips in response, straw still in her mouth.  She moves towards the gate and gestures for Law to follow as she calls over her shoulder, “Sorry I left you waiting -- ran to the gas station.  I’m glad you found the place!”

“The lion’s head helped,” he says as he stops behind her, watching as she presses a code on the pedestrian gate and unlocks it for them both.

“Isn’t it so cute?” Perona asks as they make their way into the apartment community.  “I’m gonna miss it so much when I’m gone. I’ve nicknamed him Prince Lionel.”

Law acknowledges the unnecessary information with a hum, eyes darting around the buildings surrounding them to get a good feel of the place.  They form a perimeter around the property, colored in hues of oranges, reds, and yellows. Periodically a soft blue or green breaks up the pattern, approximately fifteen buildings or so that he can see.  Each building seems formatted the same – two stories with front-facing doors, two on the bottom and two on the top, each upper unit with its own small set of stairs. In the middle of the property sits what he assumes to be the office building with a decently sized pool to its right.  A couple people are peppered throughout the complex, coming and going, but overall the place is quiet. Just what he’d hoped for.

“So, the room is available this Friday but you don’t have to start paying rent until the first so it gives you a couple weeks.”

“That’s unexpected,” Law replies with genuine surprise, catching up and walking at Perona’s side.  Figured he’d owe first and last month’s rent up front.

She glances at him over her sunglasses, equally large, round eyes scrutinizing him for a brief second before she explains, “My roommate’s got it covered as long as I find the right person to fill my place.”

“Shouldn’t I be meeting your roommate then?” Law questions with a raised eyebrow, slightly confused.

“You will,” Perona says with a soft giggle, pointing them in the direction of a red building several yards ahead.  “He’s home. He just sucks at this kind of stuff.”

Law nods at the explanation, remaining silent as they walk to the building that was pointed out.  It seems to have the most personality of any of the others they’d passed so far. The small balcony on the top left has a skull and crossbones flag hanging near the door, some t-shirts and towels flung haphazardly over the railing, and a hodgepodge of chairs and tiki torches littering the concrete landing.  To the right a jungle of flowers and plants decorates the stairs leading up to the balcony, vines crawling across the railing. They’re a beautiful sight against the fiery red paint. Below the garden unit is a patio that’s much tidier, a grouping of blue chairs sitting to the right of the door with a small table in the middle.  As they come closer, Law can make out an empty ashtray sitting on top. A bike is leaned against the wall, surprisingly not locked up, which is a relief to see. Must really be a safe neighborhood.

The unit they approach is the bottom left, the plainest of them all.  Unexpected considering how eccentric Perona seems to be. A wicker settee rests against the wall, under the front windowsill with a table on each side, just big enough for a dinner plate.  A green drink cooler sits empty with the lid open to the left. 

Apparently reading the surprise on his face, Perona explains as they walk up to the door, “I’ve already packed away most of my stuff.  The loveseat and tables are all that stays.”

“Understandable.”

“Well this is the place,” she says as she grips the brass knob and pushes the door open, leading them into a tile-floored living room. 

Stepping into the space, Law closes the door behind him and smirks.  Even roomier than anticipated. A brown couch rests against the wall to the right, a TV stand on the opposite side to the left.  There’s a bookshelf tucked in the far corner absolutely stuffed with various knickknacks, noticeably a multitude of skulls and stuffed animals.  Beyond that is an opening that appears to lead to a kitchen. The walls are thankfully painted an eggshell white. After the loud red color of the building, he’d been a little apprehensive as to what the inside may have in store.

“So, this is the living room,” Perona describes as she sweeps her hand over the space.  “Couch stays, bookshelf goes. The TV is his but the Xbox is mine so hopefully you have a way to hook-up Netflix.”

“I can figure something out,” Law confirms as they cross to the kitchen.  It’s a decent size for an apartment kitchen, has all the necessary appliances.  Most importantly, it’s very clean – another positive checkmark on his mental list.

“We eat a lot of take-out so the stove is hardly used.”

She turns and leads him down a short hallway, pointing to her left where a door is shut and a shower can be heard.  “There’s only one bathroom but it has two sinks.”

“Works for me,” Law acknowledges, taking note of a large closet next to the bathroom and then another one at the end of the hall.  Plenty of storage. He spots two doors across from each other, one haphazardly flung open giving sight to men’s clothes on the floor and a bed tucked in the corner.  Must be the roommate’s.

“Here’s the room,” Perona says as she rests her hand on the knob, looking over her shoulder at him, pink lips smirking.  “It’s the bigger one.”

She opens the door and Law’s vision is immediately assaulted by bright neon pink walks, a bright overhead light causing a glare that violates his pupils.  Randomly hung rock posters interrupting the vile shade offer the only source of comfort to his strained eyes. Even the closet doors are painted the distasteful color.  “The paint…” he mutters in shock, squinting at the hideous sight. If it has to stay this color, it’s a deal breaker. He shakes his head and clears his throat, composing himself as he asks apprehensively, “Can it be repainted?”

“You don’t like the pink?!” Perona questions incredulously as she sets down her gas station drink on a nearby desk and tears her sunglasses from her face.  Without the obscured view, she looks quite a bit older than he expected her to be – closer to his age. “It took me forever to find the right color!”

“Not particularly,” he answers honestly, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.  Forcing himself to look at something other than the terrible shade of the walls, he’s pretty satisfied with the size of the room.  Ample space for his sparse pieces of furniture. Could even fit both bookshelves and his armchair. 

Perona’s bottom lip pokes out in a pout as she looks around the room.  Finally, she sighs and places her hands on her hips, conceding to his disdain.  “You can repaint it but I think it’s cute the way it is.”

Law nods at the response.  He can certainly put forth the work needed to make the room livable, especially since it the the rent is such a deal.  The terms of which he’s still curious about. “I’m interested,” he says curtly, connecting his gaze with Perona’s imploring eyes.  “Can we talk about the details?”

“Yes! You’ll just love it here,” Perona begins gushing, gesturing her hands wildly as she rifles through piles of markers and notebooks littering her desk.  She finds what she needs, holding up a manila folder triumphantly and waving it towards the door. “Let’s talk in the kitchen! I have all the leasing paperwork here.”

Law nods and motions for her to lead the way, eyes instantly relieved the moment they’re back within the sanctity of white walls.  Hopefully it won’t take too much primer to get rid of that repulsive color. They pass by the bathroom again and he takes note that the shower is now turned off, silence coming from behind the still closed door.  Once in the kitchen, he takes a seat at a square wooden table tucked in the corner with mismatched chairs on each side. As Perona settles in the chair to his left, he asks curiously, “What about the table? Does it stay or go?”

“This piece of junk?” Perona responds with a laugh, opening the folder and filing through the stack of papers.  “It stays. Most of my furniture is in my room or already packed away in storage.”

“Good to know,” Law says with a nod, lowering the leather bag from his shoulder and digging out a notepad and pen from its depths.  He hangs the satchel on the back of the seat and turns his attention to the papers Perona’s slid his way.

“This is the existing lease agreement,” she starts to explain, pointing black fingernails at the paragraphs of information on the pages.  “All the stupid mumbo jumbo apartments tell you about. If you wanna take it, you just have to sign the sublease form so that I’m removed from the clause and you’re put in.”

Law’s eyes hesitate on the section of the agreement outlining the price of rent.  It’s significantly lower than what was advertised online making the monthly contribution requested on the listing seem absolutely fair.  Perona must have really scored a deal when securing this place. He spots her name listed on the contract and the name of the other roommate.

Zoro Roronoa.

“What utilities does the five-fifty include?” Law inquires as he shuffles through the contract, reading over the standard clauses and disclosures.  

“Electricity, trash, sewage, internet.  We don’t have cable,” Perona rattles off as she slurps from her oversized drink.  She scrunches her face tightly, rubbing her forehead with a pout. “Ouch, brainfreeze.”

“Lick the roof of your mouth,” Law responds without looking up from the paperwork, jotting down numbers on his notepad with his free hand.  “Will the electricity or water shift month-to-month?”

“I can’t believe that worked!” Perona comments, shock in her tone after apparently taking his advice.  He glances up, giving her a warm smile. Something he learned a long time ago. “No, it doesn’t change,” she answers his question with a shake of her head.  “We do that prepaid plan.”

“It’s a better deal,” Law agrees with a nod.  His ears perk at the sound of a door opening from door the hall, soon followed by heavy steps thumping closer to the kitchen.  Shifting his gaze, he catches sight of a man standing in the entryway to the kitchen, shoulder leaned against the wall as he crosses his arms and connects their stares.  His eyes are dark brown, practically black, cold and dull as he obviously sizes up his potential new roommate. Law remains firm in his seat, also studying who he assumes to be Zoro Roronoa, intrigued by the quiet intensity his looming presence exudes.  His physique is extremely athletic, his tank top showing off a cut, muscular frame. Even from where he sits, Law can tell the man is a good few inches shorter than him, something he takes with shallow pride as this individual seems he may be the type to care about such nuances.  

“Oh, there you are! Finally!” Perona berates in a huff, turning to face Zoro with a frown on her lips.  “Took you long enough to show your stupid face.”

Zoro ignores her, instead taking a seat in an empty chair at the table and facing Law, giving him a nod.  “Name’s Zoro.”

“Law,” Law tersely introduces himself, lowering his gaze to the mess of paperwork before him and the information scrawled out on his notepad.  He nods towards Perona, explaining quietly, “She was just giving me the details on the place.”

“What d’you think?” Zoro asks nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms as his dark stare continues to obviously scrutinize.

“Well, it seems nice.  Clean, which is important,” Law begins to explain, going through his mental checklist.  “The neighborhood is convenient for me, the price is affordable. The bedroom walls are hideous but they can be repainted --”  

Zoro smirks at the small noise that escapes Perona’s lips.

“-- and overall I like it,” Law finishes, punctuating his statement with a tap of his pen on the notepad.  He looks up and connects his gaze with Zoro’s again, expression blank as he inquires further, “With that said -- what’s the catch?”

Eyebrows raising, Zoro tilts his head and shares a quick glance with Perona before returning his eyes back to Law.  “No catch.”

“Yeah, this place is great!” Perona chimes in, resting her elbows on the table and obnoxiously slurping her gas station drink.  “It’s just I got my dream job out in Cali. I wouldn’t be leaving otherwise.”

Law nods at their responses, side-eyeing the green-haired man to his right once again.  First impressions don’t present anything jarring. His body language exudes nonchalance, completely apathetic to the results of this meeting.  Something Law can appreciate -- a total opposite of the excitable girl staring at him from across the table. Although his excessively muscular build would imply to him to be a senseless brute, there’s a pragmatic bluntness about him that makes his company enjoyable.  And despite the fact that most Floridian southern accents are utterly intolerable, his is soft and easy on the ears. 

Knowing that the state of the apartment isn’t the only necessity to make this situation truly livable, Law clears his throat and asks, “What do you want to know about me?”

“Got a job?” Zoro questions bluntly.

Slightly taken aback, Law crosses his legs under the table and responds, “Of course I do.”

"Whiny or needy?”

“No.”

“Know how to knock on a closed door?”

“Yes.”

“Gonna paint the walls some crazy shit?”

“Hey! I know all these are directed at me, jackass!” Perona snarls, pointing an accusing finger Zoro’s way.

Law snorts, shaking his head.  “No, just white.”

“Then you’re fine by me,” Zoro says with a shrug, much to Law’s amusement. 

“I have to ask the same of you,” Law offers with a smirk, swinging his foot idly as he enjoys how comfortable thing already seem to be with Zoro.  “Job? Needy? Can you knock?”

“Yes. No. Yes.” 

“Good.”  Having heard enough of the details from Perona and gained a read on Zoro, Law is almost ready to agree to the room.  There’s just one last question weighing on his mind. “Your ad mentioned something about noise. Can you elaborate?”

Some form of divine intervention answers his question as a loud stomping noise sounds from overhead, a boisterous laugh following after.  Law glances to Zoro, his dark eyes turned to the ceiling. There’s silence for a beat and then another audible cackle. He shifts his gaze back to the two before him, chuckling at the coincidence.  “I suppose that answers that. Does it get much worse?”

“Sorta,” Perona replies meekly, avoiding his eyes as she takes a long drink from her cup.

“He’s loud and visits a lot,” Zoro responds candidly with a shrug, completely unbothered by Law’s quizzical stare.  “If that’s a problem, it won’t work.”

Appreciating the honesty, Law gives the man a smirk as he considers the proposal in full.  He hasn’t heard the sounds of traffic at all since he’s stepped foot in the neighborhood, something obnoxiously prevalent in his current apartment.  It would just be trading one form of noise for another. And if he doesn’t like Zoro’s friends, he can just hide away in his room. With all the other positives stacked up, the possibility of some stranger being slightly annoying doesn’t deter him at all.  Giving his notes a final read through, Law exhales a sharp breath and gifts Perona with a resolute grin. 

“I’ll take it.”

“Great!” Perona cheers loudly, leaning across the table and offering her hand.  Law grips it and gives it a firm shake, surprised when she keeps ahold of his appendage to study his fingers.  “Whoa! Sweet tattoos,” she exclaims with wonderment, turning his hand over to read his knuckles. “‘Death?’ That’s so cute! Definitely my aesthetic!”

“Thanks,” Law replies dully, tugging his hand out of her hold and offering it to Zoro.  He receives a strong, curt shake.

“When’re you plannin’ to move in?” Zoro asks as Law removes his hand.

Law shifts to grab his black satchel from the back of the chair and sifts through it, pulling out his tablet.  Flipping open the screen cover, he quickly navigates to the detailed calendar he has organized to review his schedule.  “Seems I should have some time Sunday evening to come over and start repainting the room,” Law states as he reads his hours, the next few days exceptionally long.  “Then I’m off on Tuesday. I need to be out of my place by that Saturday so I may just move my things then.”

“Works for me,” Zoro says with a shrug.  “Can help with any furniture. Got a truck.”

Law lifts his head, a smile threatening the corners of his lips.  He’d intended on simply renting a truck and asking a friend to help however, this might be a better proposition.  It’ll save him money and if Zoro’s offering then that means his schedule is most likely clear. “Might take you up on that.”

“What’re you doing tonight?” Perona questions with a playful grin, her round eyes lit up with cunning.  “We’re going out drinking with a group of friends from this building. You should come and get to know them.”

“I have to be at work at four in the morning.  While I appreciate the offer, not this time,” Law politely declines, packing away his things in his bag and checking his watch.  Already quarter ‘till five. “I should be going.”

“Aw, damn!” Perona frowns with disappointment as they all three stand from the table.  She leads Law through the living room to the door, Zoro following behind. 

“Glad this worked out,” Law says to them both, raising his hand in an awkward half-wave as he opens the door to leave.

“I’ll get your number from Perona,” Zoro returns with a nod as Law steps outside.  “We’ll meet up for keys and shit.”

“Sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Unknown** : Got your key.

Law studies the cryptic text for a few seconds, using his free hand to shut the tiny locker door.  Shouldering his satchel, he taps his fingers on the leather strap until it dawns on him who the text must be from.

**Law Trafalgar:** I assume this is Zoro.  When would you like to meet up?”

Tucking the phone into the pocket of his jeans, he exits the cramped locker room and walks into the main hall of the hospital, eyes darting from face-to-face in hopes of slipping past any of his colleagues.  It was thankfully an easy Saturday -- on clinic duty for his full shift. Though putting up with people coming in to complain about their mundane illnesses can be exhausting, the start of Summer season has made each visit quick with almost every diagnosis being sun rash or allergies.  Only got sneezed on thirteen times so all-in-all a pretty successful day. 

Pleased to have made it out of the building without running into anyone he knows, Law exhales a sigh of relief and crosses to where his bicycle is chained to a rack, digging his keys from his pocket to release the lock.  He doesn’t currently own a car nor does he plan to anytime soon, ditching the expensive transportation quite a few years back in favor of more affordable and green means. When he first moved to Dawn, he was able to find accomodations near the University and after graduating with his doctorate, he moved into his current apartment near the hospital.  Now the trend seems to be continuing, his new place with Zoro only a twenty minute bike ride away from work. Reminded of his text, he rests on the seat of his bike with of his feet stable on the ground to check his phone before riding.

**Zoro Roronoa:** Yep. Now? Just hanging.

Law contemplates the invitation for a moment.  He’d intended on going home to read but it’s early on a Saturday night and tomorrow is his short day -- just nine to six.  Plus he’s been wanting to try to the bicycle route from the hospital to his soon-to-be home. And it’d be a good opportunity to maybe to get to know his roommate a bit more.  He types a quick response to Zoro and sets his GPS to the apartment complex, enjoying the breeze against his skin as he rides into the dusk.

The ride takes exactly eighteen minutes from the entrance of the hospital to the black pedestrian gate of the Thousand Sunny Apartments.  Pulling his phone from his jeans pocket again, he types a quick text requesting the code to the gate. A symbol pops up immediately indicating Zoro’s already responding.  Good. Don’t have to wait long.

**Zoro Roronoa:** 58339

He hits the keys quickly, listening to the confirming beep and the unlatching of the lock.  Wheeling through the gate, he gently closes it behind him and rides towards the apartment building slowly beneath the yellow illumination of the streetlamps.  As he grows near, he spots Zoro’s form lounging on the wicker loveseat outside the door, feet propped up on the green cooler he’d seen the other day. Slowing his pace, Law comes to a stop at the edge of the patio.  Zoro nods at him in acknowledgement, eyes shifting down to Law’s waist.

“Where ya work?”

Law slides off the bike, leaning it against a pillar supporting the patio above them and glances down to the badge still dangling from his belt.  Must have forgotten to put it away earlier. Relieved he didn’t lose it in the ride, he removes the clip from his belt and flashes it to Zoro. “Dawn Memorial.  The Beaches branch.” He swings his bag around and tucks the item away in the appropriate pocket before requesting the same information. “What about you?”

“Got a construction gig,” Zoro answers as he sits up straighter, digging into the pocket of his sweats and fishing out two keys.  He offers them to Law, explaining, “Small one’s the mailbox.” He leans forward, opening the lid of the cooler. “Beer?”

“Sure,” Law agrees, removing the satchel from his shoulder and hanging it on the handlebars of his bike.  He slips the two new keys into his pocket before reaching and taking the can from Zoro’s outstretched hand.  Cracking open the top, Law takes a long swig and leans his shoulder against the concrete pillar, looking around the space.  The porchlight provides just enough glow to give the space a cozy feel, the right ambiance to sit and hang out. Seems Zoro’s used to the routine, the side table littered with three empty beer cans already.  Wanting to know more from the interesting man’s perspective, he nonchalantly requests, “So tell me about this place.”

“Ain’t much to tell,” Zoro says with a shrug as he settles against the blue cushion of the seat again.  “Been here for a few years. Roomed with almost everyone in the building til I got this unit with Perona last year.”

“So you’re friends with most of the tenants?” 

“Luffy and Ace.” Zoro points above him, directing Law’s eyes to look up to the patio above theirs.  The one with the pirate flag. “Work with Ace and Luffy’s been a good friend for a long time.” He moves his finger to the door next to them.  “Usopp’s cool, Sanji’s a twat.” He then motions diagonally, obviously meaning the upper apartment on the opposite side with the garden. “Nami, Robin, and Chopper.”

“Any opinions on them?”

“Nah.”

Law hums in response, amused with Zoro’s terse introduction of the neighbors.  The man is certainly eccentric in his own subtle way. An amicable silence lulls between them briefly.  Taking another swallow of beer, Law sighs and states, “I hate small talk.” 

“So don’t do it,” Zoro returns candidly, crossing one ankle over the other as he leans his beer in his lap and rests his arms behind his head.  “Wanna know somethin’? Ask.”

Law contemplates the offer for a second.  “You from around here?” 

“Florida, yeah,” Zoro answers with a loud yawn, moving a hand to scratch his chest, giving Law the briefest of glances at what appears to be a very serious scar hiding under the man’s shirt.  “More north. Jacksonville.” He smirks, returning his arm behind his head. “You ain’t, though.”

“Boston,” Law admits with a frown, used to every southerner’s ability to pick up on his differing speech patterns.

“Knew I heard an accent,” Zoro says with cocky grin, just as Law expected.

Law’s attention is grabbed by the sound of the door next to their opening, shifting his gaze to watch as a dark-haired man steps onto the patio, music faintly drifting out of the open door.  His long locks are pulled back into a frizzy ponytail, curls bouncing around his face as he waves at Zoro with a wide grin. “Sup?”

“Hanging with the new roommate,” Zoro responds casually, tilting his beer in Law’s direction.

The man immediately twists to face Law, his warm brown eyes lighting up as he gives a friendly wave.  “Welcome to the building!” he greets with a genuine smile, crossing the short distance between them to give Law’s hand a polite shake.  “I’m Usopp.”

“Law.”

Usopp nods as they release their grips, taking a step back and noticing his bike.  His eyebrows lift with immediate intrigue as he squats to study the sturdy frame, leaning in close and causing Law to push off the pillar and give the man more space.  “Whoa, awesome bike! Looks custom.”

“It is,” Law says with a smirk, taking another swallow of beer.  “Built it myself.”

“Dude.” Usopp runs a hand over the black and yellow frame reverently, spinning the pedals and analyzing the spokes of the wheels.  “Fucking sick.” He points to the bike resting on the wall on his side of the building. “I ride all the time.”

“So do I,” Law concurs with a gentle pat to the bike’s seat.  “I don’t have a car so this is my primary means.”

“I’ve thought about doing that,” Usopp responds casually as he stands and accepts a beer from Zoro.  “Just can’t while I’m still in school.”

“The university is a far drive,” Law says with understanding as he crosses his arms.  “I lived a lot closer to it when I was finishing med school.”

“Med school?” Usopp’s eyes widen, freezing his motion to lift the beer can to his lips.  “You’re a fucking  _ doctor _ ?”

“Technically, yes,” Law affirms quietly with a shrug.  He’s never understood the reaction his title seems to pull from people.  Even less after getting to know quite a few of the doctors at his hospital.  Some of them are genuinely intelligent and interesting individuals but a disappointingly huge percentage of them are just haughty pricks, undeserving of the respect and reverence they receive.  “I’m a surgical resident at Dawn Memorial.”

“Really cool.” Usopp’s expression shifts to a mischievous grin as he turns to acknowledge Zoro and comments teasingly, “You lucked out.  Got your own personal surgeon now.”

“Shut up,” Zoro retorts coldly, shaking his head at Usopp’s bright laughter.  “Ain’t giving you another beer.”

Not understanding the context of their joke, Law awkwardly finishes off the last of his brew and sets his empty on the nearby table.  Having retrieved his new keys and learned a little more information about Zoro, he considers his short visit complete. Clearing his throat, he nods to both of the men as he bids them farewell.  “Should be heading home. Gotta work tomorrow.”

“You sure?” Usopp asks as he settles on the wicker couch to Zoro.  “Sanji and Luffy went to grab some pizza. They should be back any minute.”

“Maybe another time,” Law declines politely as he lifts the satchel from his handlebars and positions it on his shoulder.

“Still plannin’ on painting tomorrow?” 

Law looks over at Zoro, his heavy stare directed at him with a curious glean.  “Yes,” he confirms as he swings a leg over his bike, resting on the seat to direct his phone’s GPS towards home.  “In the evening, around seven.”

“How you gonna get materials without a car?”

“Take the bus,” Law answers with a shrug, used to navigating this city without wheels.  He’s first to admit that it can be a little inconvenient but it’s not often that he needs to go out of his way for anything.

“Just come here,” Zoro commands in a resolute tone, making it known that his suggestion is more of an order, not to be questioned.  Apparently the kind of man who intends to get his way once his mind is made up. “Need a few things myself. Can go together.”

Wrapping his fingers around the handles of his bike, Law agrees to meet up with Zoro and says goodbye to the two men, pushing off the concrete patio and into the poorly lit parking lot.  Just as he passes through the pedestrian gate, he squints into the headlights of a blue SUV stalling next to the keypad needed to let the vehicle in, loud music blaring from the open window as a blond man quickly taps in the code with a cigarette dangling from his lips.  Law rides by, ears perking at the sound of raucous laughter coming from inside the vehicle, a boyish voice excitedly yelling as the driver sends Law a polite wave before driving into the complex. Intrigued by the warm hospitality he’s received during his two brief visits to the Thousand Sunny Apartments, Law finds himself looking forward to actually getting to move into the place, a pleasant buzz igniting his senses, giving him some hope that things are finally looking up.

 

* * *

  
  


“So what’s he like?”

Zoro takes a bite of his sub, chewing slowly as he stares at Ace’s face.  Guy’s way too excited about this new roommate situation. After swallowing, he gives his friend a shrug and answers before taking another bite.  “Quiet.”

“Oh come on!” Ace groans impatiently, chomping on his own sandwich and shooting a glare Zoro’s way.  “Gimme the details!” he commands through a mouthful of food, squinting under his hardhat from the bright sun.  “Can’t believe I haven’t met him yet.”

“He moves in tomorrow,” Zoro reminds his friend as he pops the last bite of bread into his mouth, dusting crumbs from his fingers onto his sweat soaked shirt.  The heat’s high for mid-June, making their work even sweatier than normal for this time of year. At least there’s a small breeze to help cool them today. But not by much.

“Well yeah, but Usopp said he met him,” Ace continues with a frown, setting down his sandwich in favor of digging into a bag of Flamin’ Hot Cheetos.  His favorite. 

“He’s been over three times,” Zoro retorts with a smirk, holding up three fingers for emphasis.  “Ain’t like he’s hangin’ around.”

“Still.”

“Surprised Luffy hasn’t sniffed him out yet,” Zoro comments idly, balling up his wrapper and tossing it towards the grey trash can stationed nearby.  He rips open his own bag of chips -- Salt and Vinegar -- and pours a mouthful straight from the bag.

It’s Monday which means Law’s set to move in tomorrow afternoon.  They’d met up yesterday evening to go to the hardware store and grab some paint.  Didn’t really talk much, mostly connecting over their mutual disdain of the neon pink walls that Perona had left behind.  Zoro ended up helping the man repaint the room, relieved to cover up the monstrosity that sent him straight to a pounding headache anytime he caught sight of it.  Took three fucking coats of primer and they ended up covering the walls with a light grey, finding white wouldn’t be enough to completely hide the pink. Perona made sure to leave a lasting impression.

“I am too,” Ace agrees with a nod, licking the Cheeto dust from his fingertips as he balls up the empty bag.  “He’s been talking about it nonstop ever since Perona said you guys found a replacement.”

“Come down tomorrow,” Zoro says with a shrug, crumpling his own bag and making another toss towards the waiting can.  He smirks when the trash sinks in. Two in a row. He shifts his gaze back to Ace as they stand, lunchtime just about over.  “Could use extra hands carrying shit.”

“Helping him move?” 

“Yeah,” Zoro confirms as he grabs his own hardhat from the table and rests it over his green hair.  “Guy doesn’t have a car.”

“Makes sense,” Ace returns as he follows behind Zoro back to the main part of the construction site, stopping at the side of the excavator he’s running today.  He gives Zoro a wide grin, brown eyes lighting up with playful jest. “What’s the point of having a friend with a truck if he doesn’t help you move?”

Their afternoon is met with heavy rain, leaving them unable to work on much else.  The current jobsite is near a major roadway with mountains of dirty piled high around them, quickly becoming mud in the thunderstorm.  Conditions too rough to do any work with safety protocol keeping them off the metal beams of the overpass they’re building in the lightning and away from the mud in the rain, they’re dismissed early to head on home.  

“Shitty weather,” Ace comments as he climbs into the passenger side of Zoro’s black F-150, wiping his long wet locks from his face.

“It’ll pass,” Zoro retorts as he slams the driver door shut and starts the engine. 

“Should’ve brought the Jeep today.” Ace rolls down down his window, sticking his head out and watching Zoro’s tires spin in the mud as he pulls out of the designated parking area.  “Good weather for muddin’.”

“This baby’ll do just fine.” Zoro pats the dashboard with pride as the truck jerks through the soggy earth, getting them to the jobsite exit and onto a main road  They normally ride together most days of the week to save on gas. Been that way for the last couple years, since Ace got him this gig with Whitebeard Construction.  Best job he’s ever had. Good pay, good hours, good benefits. Their boss treats them all like family and offers great benefits. The free healthcare is the biggest perk, saving Zoro a ton of money and allowing him to send plenty home to Kuina.  He smirks. Need to call her soon.

“What’re you doing tonight?”

Zoro glances Ace’s way as he changes lanes, giving his friend a shrug.  “Enjoying the peace and quiet.”

“Perona wasn’t that bad of a roommate,” Ace says with a laugh, shaking his head.  “Try living with Luffy.”

“I have,” Zoro retorts with a smirk.  Luffy was his first roommate when he moved into Thousand Sunny years ago.  It was constant chaos but it was easy to deal with. Luffy’s version of ‘loud’ is completely different from Perona’s.  She’s shrill and annoying, always in his business and his space. Like a little sister, even though she’s older. Luffy’s pretty obnoxious himself but it’s tolerable, as though his antics have purpose and aren’t entirely revolved around pissing Zoro off.  But still, living with Perona wasn’t half bad, he has to admit. Hopefully she made it out west to her uncle’s house. He grins to himself, fondness filling his chest. Happy for his friend seizing the opportunity she’s always wanted in Hollywood costume design.  Need to call her soon, too.

“Can we stop at Franky’s?” Ace asks as they drive closer to home, pointing at the gas station ahead.  “I wanna grab a drink.”

“Yeah.  Need beer.”

Zoro pulls into the gas station parking lot, navigating into a spot near the building entrance.  Franky’s gas station has been here since long before Zoro moved into Thousand Sunny and has become a staple in his life.  The owner is Franky himself, an unconventional character with a passion for tinkering on cars and Coca-Cola. His convenience store is chock-full of the red-branded memorabilia, scattered across shelving overhead and the front counter.  The shop has anything a normal corner store would offer -- beer, cigarettes, fountain drinks, snacks, hot dogs. Franky just does it a little better with fair prices and a great location for all of them. It’s a five minute walk from Zoro’s front door.

When he moved into the complex with Luffy, Zoro got to know the shop owner pretty quickly.  Luffy’s been working at the store the whole time they’ve been friends, even helping Usopp get a part-time gig when he started needing extra cash while going to school.  Not really sure how Franky can put up with Luffy as an employee but the man’s pretty easygoing. He’s always talking about living the “Florida lifestyle,” dressing in brightly printed island shirts, dark sunglasses, and incredibly short shorts year round.  Sometimes in the summer he’ll don only a speedo, snapping his fingers and grooving to his own beat. Franky exudes the concept of enjoying life’s freedoms. A perfect friend for Luffy, whose own take on life boasts the same philosophy.

“Ace! Zoro!” 

The chime above the door has barely finished ringing before Luffy is at their side, hopping wildly from foot-to-foot at the sight of their entrance.  Ace merely pats the straw hat ever-present on his younger brother’s head before pushing past him and walking straight to drink coolers lined up on the back wall.

“Did you guys get rained out?”

“Yeah,” Zoro confirms with a nod, striding up an aisle to the beer section with Luffy hot on his heels.  “Had to leave ‘cause of the mud.”

“So that means the pipes are all slick?” Luffy asks excitedly, eyes shimmering with a playful glean.

“You aren’t skateboarding at the job site,” Ace pipes in from where he’s studying the energy drinks.  “This one’s kinda dangerous.”

“But Ace! You  _ know _ construction sites have the best shit to shred on.”

Zoro reaches into the cooler and grabs a twelve-pack of Bud Light, ignoring the bickering behind him from the brothers.  He finds the chip aisle and reads over his options before selecting a bag of Doritos. Dinner. Stopping on the other end of the row, he grabs a bag of beef jerky to complete his gourmet meal.  He makes it to the front counter just as Luffy’s entering the small opening to operate the register, the pout on his face evidence that Ace won their argument.

“New roommate moves in tomorrow,” Zoro comments casually as Luffy begins scanning his items.  He motions for Ace to add his energy drink to the pile, knowing his friend will return the favor later.  “Gonna help him after work.”

“Damn man!  I gotta work. Wish I could help.” Luffy takes it upon himself to rip open the bag of jerky and pilfer a piece, ignoring the glare Zoro gives him as he swipes his card on the machine.  “He’s gonna be an awesome new friend!”

“You make new friends everyday, dork,” Ace teases with a shake of his head, plucking his drink from the counter and cracking it open.  “What makes this one so ‘awesome?’”

“Dunno.” Luffy returns with an indifferent shrug, wide beaming grin lighting up his face.  “I can just tell. It’ll be a new adventure.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

_**2** _

 

The Tuesday workday flies by without a hitch, quitting time coming sooner than Zoro expected.  Good thing about construction is it usually stops early afternoon, providing reprieve from the hottest part of the day.  When dealing with Florida sun and high temperatures the early hours are a huge perk. The radiating heat is their biggest danger.  New guys come down from up north looking for work and almost inevitably end up dehydrated or close to heat stroke. Floridians like himself and Ace really have a leg up on jobs -- experienced and resilient enough to keep up with the elements.

“Off to pick up the new roommate?” Ace asks as they walk to the parking area together, hardhats under arm.  He drove himself today, said he has a quick errand after work.

“Yeah,” Zoro confirms with a nod, wiping the sweat from his brow as they approach their vehicles.  “Wanna get it over with.”

“Good luck.”

After waving goodbye, Zoro climbs into the driver’s side of his truck, resting his hardhat and neon vest on the passenger seat as always.  Intending to head straight to Law’s for moving, he tears off his sweaty t-shirt and lays it on the dash, the wet fabric irritating his skin.  Digging his phone from his pocket, he swiftly locates the text containing Law’s current address and reads it over, vaguely familiar with the crossroads mentioned in the man’s brief directions.  Confident he’ll find the damn place one way or the other, he puts the truck into gear and heads off to help complete the move.

Forty minutes later he’s pulling into the tiny parking lot of a single building apartment, surprised it took him so long to arrive considering it wasn’t that far at all from his current jobsite.  Must’ve been traffic. Scratching his head, Zoro backs the truck in close to where he spies Law waiting for him outside the door of a unit on the bottom floor, arms crossed and face void of any expression.

“Ready?” Zoro asks his roommate as he hops out of the truck, noticing Law’s hazel stare flickering down to his bare chest.  Left his shirt on the dash. Most likely the man’s scoping out the large scar he has -- seems to interest most people who don’t know about it.  He smirks. Probably intrigues Law even _more_ considering he’s a surgeon and all.  Deciding to go ahead and have that conversation, Zoro traces the deep, gnarled scar with his thumb and nods, “Got this a few years back.  Boating accident.”

Law tilts his head thoughtfully, eyes unabashedly studying the scar until he inquires, “Propeller?”

“You got it,” Zoro confirms with a nod.  Not interested in discussing the details of that specific event further, he motions towards an open door.  “That your place?”

“Yes,” Law states as he tears his eyes from Zoro’s chest and leads them into the tiny apartment.

Zoro looks around the confined space.  Take away the kitchen and the main room’s about as big as the bedroom the man is moving into.  He quickly assesses the furniture waiting for them -- two bookshelves, a desk, a chair, small chest of drawers, and a full sized bed.  Stacked in the corner is a pile of boxes and suitcases, everything neatly packed and ready to go. Zoro smiks at the organization of it all.  Law sure is the kind who likes to be prepared.

Glancing to the man looming at his side, Zoro realizes this is the closest view he’s had to get a look at the man’s body art.  He’s wearing a black t-shirt today, showing off tattoos littering his forearms and hand. Black marks peek out from underneath the deep v-neck of his tee, indicating he has several more pieces hidden beneath his clothes.  Law looks his way, gesturing his long fingers towards the piles and asks, “How many trips do you think it’ll take? Three?”

“Could probably do two,” Zoro answers as he scratches his chin, shifting his gaze back to study Law’s furniture.  “Can do the bed and boxes first, then figure out the rest.”

“Works for me,” Law agrees, crossing the space and waiting beside the mattress.  They make quick work of hoisting it up and carrying it to the truck, followed by the box spring and bed rails.

Zoro moves to pick up one of the boxes waiting in the corner, grunting when it’s much heavier than he expected it to be.  “Whatcha got in here?” he questions teasingly as he passes by Law. “Bricks?”

“Books,” Law corrects as he squats to pick up another box.

Just as Zoro expected, they’re able to load up the boxes and suitcases into the truck with ease, Law locking the door before hopping into the passenger seat to dump off the first load.  He gently picks up the hardhat and vest, turning the items over in his hands as Zoro pulls out of the parking lot.

“Do you like construction?”

Zoro glances over as he slows down for a red light, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.  “Yeah,” he replies with a shrug, shifting his gaze back to the waiting light. “Get to work outside, good hours, good pay.”  He smirks, pressing the accelerator as green flashes. “Hard work’s never bothered me.”

Law merely hums in response, setting down Zoro’s gear in the middle seat between them and turning to look out the passenger window.

“What ‘bout you?”

“How do I like being a surgeon?” Law repeats, shifting his gaze to catch Zoro’s head bob in confirmation.  He sighs softly. “I like it. But probably a bit differently than you think. I’m more interested in learning about the human body than actually healing people.”  He pauses for a moment before clarifying, “I’m more focused on the loopholes of cheating death rather than some grand concept of being a superhero who saves lives.”

Zoro chuckles at the man’s quirky response, appreciating the honesty even if the sentiment behind it is a bit dark.  “Pretty morbid,” he jokes as he slows to turn into their complex, stopping to roll down the window and enter the gate code.  He straightens up and gives Law a sidelong look. “Everyone’s got a reason for what they do. Ain’t gonna judge.”

“Appreciate that,” Law responds smoothly, eyes forward as they pass through the gate.  “At work they call me the ‘Surgeon of Death.’ For fuck’s sake.”

This time Zoro laughs loudly, earning himself a cold glare from his roommate.  He ignores it, focusing on backing into his parking space so they can quickly unload the furniture and return for the rest.  As they climb out of the truck, a door closing can be heard overhead. Probably Luffy. Zoro tunes his ear in as he opens the bed of the truck, Law moving to unlock the front door.  Rather than the clack of sandals against concrete, he hears steady steps, Ace appearing on the stairs to the left.

“Hey!”

“Come to help?” Zoro gives his friend a grin, tilting his head to the pile of boxes.  “Grab something.”

“Sure,” Ace agrees, tapping his foot as he sizes up the items waiting to be moved.  He shifts his gaze over his shoulder, face brightening when he spots Law. “Hey man! Nice to finally see you.”  He gives Law a short salute, toothy smile on his face as the man returns the gesture with a nod. “I’m Ace.”

“Law.”

“I got about a million questions to ask you,” Ace continues as he heaves a black suitcase over shoulder and a grey one under arm.  “But I’ll save it for after the move.”

“Thanks,” Law mutters under his breath as he picks up a box, following behind Ace to direct him where to place his things.

Zoro shakes his head at his friend’s quip, stacking two boxes on each other and hauling them into the apartment.  Pretty heavy even by his standards but they need to finish this quick. Sooner they’re done, the sooner he can have a drink.  Padding up the hall and following the scent of fresh paint, he enters the room to find Ace having already broke his promise to grill Law later.

“What do you do for a living?”

Law sighs, settling a box in the corner and motioning for Zoro to follow suit with the two he’s carrying.  “Is there a forum where I can answer these questions all at once? I have a feeling this won’t be the only time I’m asked.”

“Realistic,” Ace assesses while crossing his arms, a pensive look on his face.  He glances to Zoro, giving him an approving nod. “I like it. You better hang with us later!  Got a lot to learn.”

“If I must,” Law consents with a hint of disdain in his voice.  Guy must really hate socializing. Seems to always avoid it.

“Why are you always naked, Roronoa?” Ace jokes with a laugh as he follows behind Zoro back down the hall, poking fun at his shirtless form.  As if he isn’t shirtless just as often, if not more.

“‘Cause I know you like it,” Zoro retorts, snickering and punctuating the statement with a hard pat to his abs.  He and Ace have been friends for years. Quips like this have become the norm for them. It’s competitive at this point.  

“Get used to a lot of gay jokes,” Ace warns Law with a smirk as they each heave another round of boxes.  “Buncha flamers around here.”

They stall in their efforts collectively as the other lower-level door opens, Sanji emerging from his apartment with a cigarette already being lit between his lips.  He nods to them silently, blue eyes narrowing in Law. In the greatest form of irony ever, he’s decided today would be the day to make an appearance in his ugly pink hawaiian shirt that Zoro loves to tease him about, causing both him and Ace to let out a burst of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Sanji asks with a frown, crossing the space to most likely introduce himself to Law.

“Told ya,” Ace mutters to the silent man, elbowing him lightly with jest.

“Ace was just tellin’ Law that you’re a raging homo,” Zoro cracks with a deadpan expression, preparing himself for an entertaining reaction.

“Fuck off, you shiteating ape!” Sanji snarls immediately, eyebrows furrowing with rage as he quickly closes the gap between them and kicks Zoro in the shin.  “You’re one to talk, always parading around half-naked like a wannabe pornstar.”

Law merely snorts at the exchange, twisting and carrying a box into the house without anything to add.

Sanji stops his assault on Zoro’s leg, staring at where the new roommate just stood.  “Ah, shit. Should’ve introduced myself.” He shoots Zoro a glare, smacking him on the back of the head.  “You distracted me, dumbass!”

“Not my fault you can’t take a goddamn joke!”

“Lighten up, lovebirds,” Ace scolds with a frown, pulling a defiant sound from them both.  “What if he’s a homophobe or something?”

Zoro’s eyebrows raise, not having thought of that as a possibility.   Shifting the weight of the box in his arms, he shakes his head. Didn’t get that vibe off Law at all over the last few days.  Dismissing the concern immediately, he heads towards the open door. “Nah. Don’t think so.”

“How would you know?” Sanji questions in a curious voice, bending down to scrape the tip of his cigarette on the concrete and tuck the half-smoked stick behind his ear.  He reaches into the truck and tugs out the bed rails, falling in line behind Ace as they all enter the apartment. “Knowing you, I’ll bet you didn’t even bring it up.”

“I’ll ask him.”

Sanji balks at Zoro’s statement as they cross through the living room and down the hall.  “You can’t just ask someone if they’re homophobic,” he hisses through clenched teeth, voice barely above a whisper as they tread closer to Law’s room.  “That’s just weird.”

“But we need to know,” Ace counters thoughtfully.  “Especially the three of us.”

“No big deal,” Zoro shoots over his shoulder, giving them both a perplexed expression.  He enters the space to find Law carefully pushing a pile of boxes to the opposite wall, apparently making decisions on where to arrange the furniture once it’s all here and unloaded.  Zoro tilts his head to the pile and receives a confirming nod from Law, indicating to him that’s where he should drop his load. After he stands straight again, he squares his shoulders and bluntly asks, “Ain’t a homophobe, right?”

Law blinks slowly as Zoro glares into him, ready to annul their contract and figure out new arrangements depending on the man’s response.  He’s relieved when he sees an amused smirk sprout on Law’s dark features.

“I surely don’t think so,” Law answers with a shake of his head, hazel stare studying the three of them thoughtfully.  “We all bat for the same team, so to speak.”

“Bullshit!” Ace says excitedly, brown eyes widening as he looks Law up and down, obviously checking him out from a completely different angle.  “Usopp, Robin, and Chopper are officially in the minority now.”

“You sound way too excited about that,” Sanji comments dryly with a smirk, turning to face Law and ask, “Where do you want these?”

“Over there.” Law points to the opposite wall.  “Thanks.”

The blond man places the rails on the floor, rubbing his hand on his jeans and offering it to Law.  “Sanji. Heard you’re Law?”

“Yes.”

Zoro gruffly checks the hour on his phone, acutely aware that they’ve been wasting time and letting afternoon traffic build up.  “C’mon,” he orders, motioning for the group to head back to the truck. “Let’s finish up.”

With the four of them working, they’re able to quickly unload the mattress and boxspring, leaning it against the wall to set up later.  Zoro and Law hop back in the truck, Ace and Sanji agreeing to tag along behind in Ace’s Jeep. Luckily traffic hasn’t gotten too bad. They’re able to navigate to Law’s old apartment with ease, Zoro aligning his truck in the closest parking spot so they can load up swiftly.  

“Think I met a guy on Tinder who lives here,” Ace states nonchalantly as they shuffle behind Law, waiting for him to open the door.

“Probably the loud one across the hall,” Law comments irritably, motioning to the door catty corner from his.  “He always has people over.”

“Probably.”

The four of them enter the space and waste no time picking up furniture and heaving it into the truck.  Two decently sized wooden bookshelves are first, followed by a matching desk, the dresser, and then a black leather armchair.  Ace offers to haul Law’s small television in the back of his Jeep, knowing it has significantly less chance to break there than the back of the truck with all the furniture.  Sanji opens all the cabinets and cupboards of the kitchen and bathroom, performing one final check for anything Law may be leaving behind. Zoro’s making sure Law’s bike sits securely on top of top of the pile when the man appears at his side, frown resting on his face.

“What?”

“Need to turn in my key,” Law says hesitantly, eyes flickering to a tiny office tucked on the corner of the lot.

“So turn it in,” Zoro responds, raising an eyebrow.  “I’ll wait.”

Law nods in agreement, twisting on his heel and drifting away.  Zoro watches his slender form disappear into the small building before shooting a bewildered glance to Ace and Sanji.

“What was that?” Ace questions with a laugh, raising a hand to scratch his black locks.

“I’ll wager he isn’t used to having this much help,” Sanji speculates with a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  His eyes lower to Zoro’s still bare chest. “Or he’s embarrassed to be seen with the moron who doesn’t know what a shirt is.”

“Like hell,” Zoro returns with a glare, shooting the blond prick his middle finger.  Ace cackles at their bantering as Sanji returns the gesture with a finger of his own.  Fucking moron.

“Yo!” Ace calls over, being the first one to spot Law exiting the building and briskly walking their way.  “Ride with me!”

Law’s eyebrows raise as he approaches the group.  “Sure, I suppose.”

“Spending too much time with the green man is bad for your health,” Ace jokes lightheartedly, digging his keys from the pocket of his black shorts.  “You coming with us, Ji?”

“I’ll make sure this one doesn’t get lost,” Sanji jabs with a smirk, jutting his thumb in Zoro’s direction.

“Don’t need a babysitter,” Zoro mutters under his breath as he climbs into the driver’s seat.  Once Sanji’s in and situated, he motions for Ace to lead the way, following behind the bright red vehicle as they pull into traffic.

“He’s really quiet,” Sanji observes softly as they wait at the light, signaling to the Jeep in front of them with a tilt of his head.

Zoro responds with a shrug, not really bothered by Law’s silent demeanor.  Perona was the second loudest roommate he’s ever had, only barely missing the mark when stacked against Luffy.  Law’s thoughtful seriousness is a welcome change. It isn’t awkward or uncomfortable so far. Something he can greatly appreciate.  He hopes it continues on as they start rooming together full time.

Hair prickling with the feeling of being watched, Zoro glances to the passenger seat out of the corner of his eye, spotting a blue stare turned his way.  “What?” he asks, raising an eyebrow as he follows Ace into the next turn. “Got a staring problem?”

“Just wondering how you can seem like such an idiot even when you’re silent,” Sanji retorts with a chuckle, shifting his gaze back out the front windshield.

“Fucker.”

Their normal banter.  Four years of this shit -- Zoro’s probably heard the same insult a dozen times and yet it still serves to heat up his skin, get his blood flowing with a level of excitement he doesn’t really experience with anyone else.  Even when he and Ace are trading insults and jokes, the vibe is completely different. With Sanji there’s an unshakable tension that ignites a spark deep in Zoro’s gut, enticing him like none other and rendering him unable to focus on anything else in the moment.  It’s always been this way, even back when they first met at the age of nineteen. Sanji’s the one person capable of pissing him off to no end and somehow the one person who seems to get him all the same. It’s a frustrating combination that both irks him uncontrollably when they’re together and also gives him a massive hardon.  

Zoro glances at the blond man in the passenger seat again.  He’d never deny the fact that he’s developed a physical interest in Sanji over the last few months, their bullshit having recently lit him up in ways beyond the typical competitive drive.  And he’d certainly act on it if he received any hint from Sanji that he’s interested in the same. Zoro returns his gaze forward, following Ace onto the side street and stopping behind him as he leans out the window to type in the gate code.  As much as Zoro would be willing to take things with Sanji to another level, he’s received nothing but the usual behavior from his friend. He’d rather not risk causing waves in their group by acting on his own desires and initiating a conversation that may not go down so well.  They’re neighbors and they share the same social circle, something he’s frequently reminded of on these day to day excursions. Not really worth fucking it all up for a passing fantasy. Self control has always come easy for him. It’ll blow over, just like anything else.

Back home, through the gates, and pulled into his spot, Zoro hops out of the truck without another word, eager to get this shit handled and pop open a drink.  He grins when he spots Chopper and Usopp standing from the blue chairs out front, making their way over to help complete the task.

“The lighter stuff was earlier, Chopper,” Zoro jokes as he lowers the bed of the truck, tugging Law’s bike off the top of the pile and handing it to Usopp to wheel away.

“Shut up!” Chopper glares hard at Zoro, his round eyes mustering up every ounce of annoyance from within his small frame.  “I can help.”

“Law and I’ll grab this first.” Ace gestures to the desk waiting at the edge of the truck, hoisting one side as Law grips the other.  “Then he can tell everyone where to put stuff.”

With six set of hands working, it takes no time at all to get the few pieces of furniture in the apartment and resting where Law commands.  One bookshelf remains in the living room to replace what Perona had taken with her and everything else goes into the bedroom. Law closes to the door behind him as they all pile out, thanking everyone for the work they did to help with the move, commenting that he’ll get organized later.  

The group is standing around the living room chattering amongst themselves when Ace claps his hands together loudly, eyebrows wiggling mischievously as he asks, “So we partying tonight?”

“Tonight?” Usopp groans, checking the time on his phone.  “You know I have class early on Wednesdays this summer.”

“I’m out,” Chopper says with a shake of his head.

“I got a load of shrimp from the fish market.  Needs to be cooked tonight,” Sanji offers with a shrug, hands deep in his pockets as he looks around the group.  “Anyone’s welcome to come over and eat.”

“I’m taking you up on that,” Ace assents eagerly, seeming to have forgotten his earlier concern about partying.

“Gonna shower first,” Zoro chimes in as Sanji’s questioning gaze falls on him.  “Then I’ll come over.”

“What about you?” Sanji asks Law directly.

The man shrugs, accepting the offer with a silent nod.

“Where’s Luffy?” Usopp suddenly questions, stalling everyone in their efforts to leave the apartment.

“I thought it was quiet,” Sanji quips with a smooth chuckle.

“Franky’s,” Ace answers with a grin, walking to the door.  “Picked up an extra shift. I think he’ll be off soon.”

“Good thing I got a ton of shrimp,” Sanji murmurs quietly as he exits out the apartment’s open door.  Ace, Chopper, and Usopp follow suit, leaving the room silent with only Law and Zoro to occupy the space.

“That was interesting,” Law observes as he crosses his arms, a surprised expression painted on his face.

“Lotta people, huh?” Zoro asks as he twists to head to the bathroom, stopping first to grab a brew from the fridge.  Shower beer. The best drink of the day. “You’ll get used to it.”

Law’s eyes widen at the comment as he listens to the latch of the bathroom door click close, soon followed by the sprinkle of the shower spray.  

Not so sure of that.

Sighing softly, he wanders back up the hall to his new bedroom, slipping in silently and closing the door behind him.  He leans against the wood, shutting his eyes as he deeply inhales, calming himself from the sheer whirlwind of excitement he just experienced.  The fast pace of hospital work, the mundane routine of talking to patients and nurses, the excitement of a medical discovery -- he can deal with that exceptionally well.  Having to learn new faces, new names, new people, new personalities --

Well.  It’s certainly not the same.

Eyes open again, he studies the mess of his bedroom, gaze darting over numerous boxes and suitcases packed with his things.  He should organize, should unpack, should start quietly settling into his new life. Instead he navigates on autopilot to the bag he knows his shirts are in, locates a clean tee, and haphazardly tugs it on.  Another bag, another unzip. Deodorant and cologne. He runs a hand through his hair and frowns. Picking up the black satchel from here he’s laid it across the desk, he digs out his grey beanie to cover up the spiky mess.

Within ten minutes, he’s back in the living room awkwardly seated on the couch waiting for Zoro to finish his shower.  The water’s turned off so he expects it to be soon, tapping away on his phone as he listens to the sound of the bathroom door to open.  He glances up as Zoro emerges from the hall, towel casually flung around his waist and hair still dripping as he tosses an empty beer can into the kitchen trash and grabs another from the fridge.  The man’s build is certainly impressive, muscles rippling with every movement as he cracks open his fresh drink and tilts back a long pour. He’s had to have amassed such a sturdy frame from more than just construction work.

“Want one?”

Law blinks from his observations, eyes flickering up to meet Zoro’s questioning smirk and answers with a nod of his head.  The man opens the fridge to retrieve another beer and tosses it Law’s way.

“Thanks,” Law responds as he catches the can, letting the contents settle for a moment.  “I’ll make sure to buy more tomorrow.”

“Whatever works,” Zoro retorts as he disappears back down the hall.

Tapping the top of the can gently, Law analyzes the contents of the room around him.  Large brown couch that he’s on, wood coffee table before him, matching wooden stand with TV on the opposite wall.  Tucked in the corner to his left, near the large front window, is a massive chair, seemingly big enough to fit two people.  To his right is the opening to the kitchen, next to it his short bookshelf. He has some DVD’s and things he doesn’t mind becoming community property. Could fit them there.  He shivers lightly, looking up and locating a vent positioned right over the couch. Seems Zoro likes to keep the place cold. There should be a throw blanket stowed in the box that has his second set of sheets…

“Ready to go?” Zoro calls from down the hall as he treads to the front, appearing within sight dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Smirking, he stops in the hall and studies Law briefly.  “Didn’t have to wait on me. Just goin’ next door to eat.”

“It’s fine,” Law responds as he stands, finally cracking open the beer he was tossed earlier and heading towards the door.  “Don’t think I know your friends well enough to barge in quite yet.”

“Fair.”

Zoro doesn’t bother locking the door behind them as Law crosses the patio space, shoulders relaxing when he finds Usopp and Sanji’s door already open.  No awkward contemplation needed over whether to knock. He peeks his head into the apartment before stepping in, nostrils greeting by the delicious scent of fresh seafood.  He wanders into the warm space finding Usopp and Chopper seated on an overstuffed couch situated to the left with a redhead seated next to them. An unfamiliar face.

“Hey!” Usopp grins at Law brightly, beckoning him to come further into the place.  “Mi casa es su casa.” He laughs and scratches the back of his neck. “That’s Spanish.  It means --”

“I know,” Law returns with a nod as he takes another drink of his beer, if only to have something to do with his hands.  Zoro stalks into the room behind him, surpassing the living room to head straight into the kitchen where Ace can be heard laughing.  It’s merely seconds before the sound of Sanji’s voice growling contemptment can be heard over the music playing on speakers set-up on top of a nearby shelf.

“You must be Law Trafalgar,” the redhead says as she turns a smile his way.

“Trafalgar?” Chopper chimes in with a grin. “Pretty cool last name.”

“It’s an English bastardization of an Arabic name.”  Law finds an empty stool near the door and perches on it, happy to be tucked out of the way.  He stares down into his can of Bud Light, trying to recall if he’d previously told anyone his surname.  Looking up again, he finds warm hazel eyes gazing at him with amusement.

“I work in the leasing office.  Name’s Nami.” The redhead laughs lightly, reaching up and pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  “Happy I pronounced your name right. It’s almost as hard as Roronoa.”

“Roronoa ain’t hard,” comes from the kitchen.

“That’s what she said,” Usopp quips wickedly, falling into laughter with Chopper when Zoro’s face appears from around the corner with a scowl.

Law chuckles into his can as he takes another sip.  This group of people have such a quirky sense of humor, always laughing and joking with one another.  Very tight-knit and familiar. His own friends would nestle in well with this crew. Usopp returns to talking animatedly with Chopper and Nami bows her head to her phone, leaving Law to enjoy the briefest moment of peace.  This is where he likes to be in social circles -- on the edge, out of sight, away from any annoying prying or spotlight. He knows eventually curiosities will get to the best of these people, they’re only human after all. Chopper’s already looked at him three times since he sat down so he knows questions will eventually come firing his way.  It’s just a matter of when.

“Hey, dude!”

Here it is.

He nods to where Ace is standing in the kitchen doorway.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-eight.”

“Told ya he’s older than me!” Ace swirls back around and points a finger at someone further in the kitchen.  He shoots a grin Law’s way, eyes widening with realization as he halts in his motions and twists to face him again.  “Sorry, don’t mean to be rude. I’m twenty-four.” He counts off the three sitting on the couch. “Nineteen, twenty-one, almost twenty-two.”  Jabbing a thumb over his shoulder, he finishes his sound-off. “These two are twenty-three. And my brother’s twenty-one.”

“So you were right.  I’m old,” Law comments idly as he crosses his legs, maintaining a blank expression as an embarrassed shade of pink tints Ace’s freckled features.

“No, no, man,” Ace quickly dismisses with a wave of his hand, leaning his shoulder against the wall.  “Not like that. Robin and Franky are in their thirties.”

Law nods silently, swinging his foot nonchalantly as Ace slinks back into the kitchen.  Being the oldest one in a group doesn’t really bother him. Bepo’s a good four years younger than him and they’re pretty close friends.  Company of any age can be good or bad, just depends what kind of person they are. Gaze shifting back to the couch, he finds round eyes turned on him once again.  Sighing gently, he rests his beer against his thigh as he leans forward on the stool, asking the much younger man in a dry tone, “Is there something on your mind?”

Chopper blinks quickly, fingers immediately flying to the hem of his shirt as he fiddles with a loose string.  “Um, Usopp said you’re a doctor,” he starts clumsily, voice soft and youthful. Law would’ve easily guessed him to be the youngest in the group if Ace hadn’t just indicated so.  “Is it hard to get through all that schooling?”

“I’m currently in a surgical residency so not quite practicing yet.”  Law taps the almost empty can against his jeans. “School wasn’t hard.  Sure, there were plenty of late nights and long days but I enjoyed the study.”  He stills his motion. “Do you intend to be a doctor?”

“Veterinarian,” Chopper answers with a confident grin, straightening in his seat with pride.

“Chop loves animals,” Usopp chimes in as he throws an arm around his friend’s neck, rubbing his knuckles into Chopper’s dark hair.  “He’s so good with them that I could swear he speaks their language.”

“Shut up!” Chopper laughs lightly and shoves Usopp away, flattening his ruffled hair.  “That’s not even possible.”

“You talk to Zoro,” Nami says with a snort, setting her phone down on her bare thigh and grinning across Usopp.  “That means you speak gorilla.”

“Heard that,” Zoro calls from the kitchen, appearing seconds later with a deep-set frown as he shoots a glare Nami’s way.  She playfully sticks her tongue out at him in response.

“Dinner’s almost done,” Sanji announces from the kitchen causing excited murmurs between Usopp and Chopper.  “Just give me five minutes to finish up.”

They all fall into a period of silence, listening to the final bangs and clangs of multiple pots and pans.  Sanji steps into the living room and tilts his head back towards the kitchen, prompting Usopp and Chopper to shoot out of their seats and clamor to grab plates.  He chuckles smoothly with a shake of his head before turning his blue stare on Law, smirking as he puts his hands in the pockets of his shorts. “Better grab a plate before the big eaters start.”  Chopper and Usopp pass back into the living room with piles on their dishes. Sanji chuckles. “They’re small time.”

Law nods and stands, noticing Nami still seated on the couch making no efforts to get up herself.  He mutters quiet thanks as he enters the kitchen, finding Ace and Zoro deep in conversation seated at a small table tucked in the corner.  Across the counters is a feast of a spread -- boiled shrimp, corn on the cob, potatoes, sausage, all piled high. A short stack of plates rests to the left.  Sanji must do quite a bit of hosting to have prepared with such experience. Law picks up a plate and turns it over in his hands, eyes running over his options.  He dishes up a modest portion and settles at the table next to Ace, sliding in to pick at his dinner.

“That’s all?” Ace asks incredulously, leaning over to inspect his meal.  “Damn, no wonder you’re so skinny.”

“I don’t believe you’re capable of making that assessment,”  Law returns with a smirk, getting caught up in Ace’s constant banter as he peels his first shrimp.  “I haven’t been parading around shirtless.”

“Everyone’s a twig compared to that green-haired meatsack,” Sanji quips from where he’s making a plate with delicate care, arranging each item expertly.

“Nothin’ wrong with having some muscle,” Zoro defends with a long pull from his beer bottle.  A completely different brand than what he’d come in with. He twists in his seat to look at Sanji, hanging an arm off the wooden back of the chair.  “Just jealous ‘cause you’re a worthless beanpole.”

“Oh, fuck you, broccoli-head.”

“Spaghetti noodle.”

“Grass for brains.”

“Toothpick.”

“Are they always like this?” Law directs his question to Ace with curiosity as he pops the shrimp into his mouth.  His eyebrows raise as a delicious flavor dances on his palate, impressed with Sanji’s prowess in the kitchen.

“Yeah, that’s one giant ball of sexual tension,” Ace responds quietly with a wicked grin, leaving Law unsure if he’s joking or not.  

Sanji disappears from the kitchen in a huff, returning only moments later empty-handed as Nami’s voice can be heard from the living room calling thanks his way.  He picks up another plate and haphazardly dumps some shrimp on it, kicking out the empty chair at the table and settling down to eat himself. He glances up to Ace and Zoro’s hard stares turned his way and shrugs.  “Go to town. Luffy can deal if he doesn’t get enough.”

Two loud scrapes echo across the walls of the kitchen as both men tear out of their seats, like rabid dogs unleashed on prey.  Law watches with astonishment as their plates are piled astronomically high, a balancing act of food heaped on food, Zoro returning to the table with a cob of corn between his teeth due to lack of space.  Ace’s manners are no better, going on-for-one in dumping spoons onto his own platter and then popping a potato or sausage into his mouth, cheeks growing in size as he chews.

It’s all Law can do not to physically shudder at the sight.

He opens his mouth to make a dry comment on the animalistic nature of his two new colleagues but is stilled by the sound of a loud yell blaring from in front of the apartment building, the voice vaguely familiar.  A raucous laugh bellows after, reminding Law of what he’d heard overhead during his first trip to the Thousand Sunny Apartments to inspect his new living quarters. Just as quickly as the noise came, a bolt of red dashes into the kitchen, a short man crying jovially as his hands immediately dive into the serving platters of food, stuffing his face at such a sick speed that it makes the two vultures at the table seem like pigeons pecking at crumbs.

“Sanji! Why’d you start eating without me?!”

“Not my fault you’re late,” Sanji returns with a smirk, pointing a shrimp tail the newcomer’s way with slight threat.  “Use a plate, goddamnit!”

“Sorry!” The man grabs the final plate from the stack and all but pours every remaining piece of food onto the dish, stuffing anything he drops into his mouth as he bounds to the table and shoves between Ace and Zoro with a clatter.  “Aw man, no chairs,” he pouts loudly, round dark eyes dancing over the kitchen until they land on a case of beer tucked in the corner. He tears himself from his plate long enough to drag the clinking bottles over and sits on top of the cardboard, body much shorter at the table than anyone else due to his low position.  Without hesitation, he hands are back in the food, tearing off shrimp tails and shells vigorously and shoving the meat down his gullet. “Man, I was _starving_.”

“Back off!” Zoro growls with annoyance, slapping away a hand snaking towards his stack of food.  Law’s eyebrows raise incredulously as he realizes the man bowed over a heaping mountain of shrimp has wandering fingers already trying to snag food from his friends.  He lowers his eyes to his own plate, stabbing a potato with his fork and quickly popping it into his mouth. Might be his only chance to eat before the man notices him.

“Work got ya hungry, Luffy?” Ace laughs lightly and slaps the newcomer on the back.

Luffy.  Law’s heard them say that name a few times.  Ace’s brother, if he recalls correctly.

“Hell yeah!” Luffy says earnestly, looking up from under the wide brim of a straw hat resting over dark hair.  It’s very Florida-touristy, complete with a red strip of fabric wrapped around the base. Not something typically found on a local.  Those round, dark eyes are full of life as they dart from Ace’s grinning face to land on Law, Luffy’s expression lighting up with a blinding grin as he seemingly notices him for the first time.  “Whoa! Who’re you?”

“Law.”

Recognition sprouts on Luffy’s features as he surprisingly stops his eating and nods his head vigorously.  “Zoro’s new roommate! I thought I’d never meet you.” His eyes lift. “Sick beanie!”

“Thanks,” Law returns with slight puzzlement, nonchalantly resting his fork on his mostly empty plate.  This gains Ace’s attention and he points to an uneaten corn cob.

“Gonna finish that?”

Shaking his head, Law slides the plate to the man, grimacing when both he and Luffy grab onto the uneaten food simultaneously.

“You have a whole plate!” Ace stabs at Luffy’s hand with Law’s fork, brows furrowing.

“Fine, fine,” Luffy relents with a laugh and focuses on finishing his own plate.

Feeling a nudge on his elbow, Law turns to find Sanji staring at him with amusement, nodding to Luffy’s enthusiastic shoveling.  “If you’re wondering if this is normal, the answer is yes. Hope you have a strong stomach.”

“I’m working under an E.R. surgeon,” Law responds dully, unable to tear his eyes from the spectacle.  “This is disgusting and yet fascinating all the same.”

“At least you’re entertained.”  Sanji chuckles smoothly, picking up his plate and Law’s.  “Usopp, Chopper!” he barks out, poking his head into the living room.  “Come help with dishes.”

The entire group with the exception of Law and Luffy kicks in gear to get the kitchen clean.  Luffy seems to be banished from helping and though Law tries to assist, his efforts are quickly quelled by Sanji informing him of a first dinner free pass.  Like a well-oiled machine dishes are washed, counters are wiped, and everything is put away in only a few minutes time. Lights off and kitchen cleared, the group congregates in the living room.  Usopp and Chopper mention needing to study and disappear out the door to head up to a quieter place, Nami following behind yawning and muttering about work in the morning. Luffy dives onto the couch and settles on the end closest to where Law has taken his earlier seat on the stool, leaning over the arm way too far into his space.

“So, goatee guy, do you like the apartments?”

Law scowls at the nickname.  “My name is Law. Law Trafalgar.”

“Law The Tiger?”

“Trafalgar.”

Luffy looks back at the other three men snickering at their exchange before returning his wide-eyed gaze to Law.  “Tra-vulture?”

“ _Tra-fal-gar._ ” Law enunciates each syllable of his name, crossing his legs and tapping his foot irritably.  

“Okay, Traf, do you like the apartment?” Luffy asks enthusiastically, drumming his hands on the arm of the couch.  “Isn’t this place cool?”

“Seems like a normal apartment to me,” Law responds dully, wholly giving up on teaching the man how to say his name.

“You haven’t done enough exploring then!” Luffy announces, lifting a hand and hitting a fist in his palm, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.  “Thousand Sunny is awesome!”

“The pool is pretty sweet,” Ace comments cheerily, stretching his legs out in front of him from where he’s seated on the floor.

“Good restaurants up the road,” Sanji adds with a nod, scowling when Luffy’s wild gestures of agreement knock into his shoulder.

“Bar within walking distance,” Zoro chimes in with a predatory smirk as he tips back his bottle of beer.

“And Franky’s is the best convenience store around,” Luffy continues excitedly, hand rubbing his stomach.  “Best hot dogs _ever_.”

“Interesting.”  Law glances across the faces of his new neighbors, finding each one lit up with their own excitement.  An exceptionally expressive crew. Zoro’s expression is the most passive of them all but his dark eyes are shining brightly at the mention of the bar.  Seems the man has quite the thirst for alcohol.

“What do you like to do?” Luffy continues prying, eyes bearing into Law with uncontained curiosity, almost juvenile in nature.  He doesn’t give him the chance to answer before babbling on, “Usopp said you have a bike! You’re gonna come riding with us, right?”

“Uh, I guess.”  Law shrugs at the suggestion.

“Tonight!” Luffy announces resolutely, pointing a finger at Law with the command.  “Let’s go riding tonight!”

“I don’t think so.” Law scowls at the offending appendage, pushing it aside.  “And I don’t appreciate you telling me what to do.”

“Aw, man,” Luffy frowns with disappointment.  Completely ignoring Law’s second comment, his face lights up again with a grin.  “Tomorrow! I don’t work! Do you?”

Law hesitates.  He actually traded shifts with someone so he could have the day to set-up his room and run some errands.  His eyes connect with the curious stare gazing into him unrelentlessly and he finds himself unable to decline the invitation again.  Luffy seems like a reckless storm of a human being and yet it’s slightly captivating. Sighing with defeat, he shakes his head.

“Perfect!”

He studies Luffy with amazement, intrigued by the man’s extremely brash demeanor.  “I have to unpack.”

“After that!”

Obtrusive little weirdo.

“Fine,” Law concedes with a shrug  “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping you guys are enjoying this story! Your support and feedback is so greatly appreciated :) . p.s. I don't have a beta on this fic so I apologize for any typos -- woops.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_3_ **

 

 

Law blinks awake, lying still as he stares at the dark ceiling, allowing his eyes to adjust to the unfamiliar shapes and shadows of his new room.  He twists to pick up his phone from the side of the mattress, squinting as he reads the numbers from the backlit screen. Just past six. He sighs and sits up, rubbing his eyes as he hunches over.  Not having bothered to set up anything last night, he simply slept where his mattress lay on the floor. 

Eyes open, he spies a faint glow coming from beneath his bedroom door.  A rhythmic sound can be heard on the other side, indiscernible, leaving him intrigued.  Law clambers to his feet, stretching his limbs and carefully avoiding stacks of boxes and furniture as he weaves his way to the door.  He pauses, hand touching a box to his left, intentionally set there to be carried out in the morning. Kitchen stuff -- where he can find his coffee and french press.  He grips the box and twists to open the door, surprised when he’s met with the sight of scarred, tan abs immediately in view.

“Mornin’,” Zoro says with a grunt as he lowers himself from a pull-up bar attached to his bedroom door frame and then hoists himself up again. 

“Morning,” Law echoes quietly, closing his own door before he makes his way down the hall to the kitchen _.  Zoro works out at six _ , he adds to his mental list of necessary information about his roommate.  Routine is important to him -- seems he’s found someone who may also tend to keep to schedule. 

Silently he pulls things from his box and lays them out on the table, eyes scanning each item for any kind of damage from the move.  Pleased to find everything in tact, he quickly locates a spot on the counter for his electric kettle and starts the process of his morning brew.  While the water heats, he takes a few minutes to find new homes for his modest collection of dishes and kitchenware. Zoro’s collection of essentials is just as scant, allowing plenty of cabinet space for Law to fill.  He pauses when he opens a cupboard and is met with a large box of green tea. He smirks. Somehow fitting for his stoic roommate.

Water heated, Law goes through the motions of his french press, crafting himself a strong cup of black coffee in his favorite speckled mug.  He wanders down the hall to take his drink back to his room, stopping when he spies Zoro now sitting on the edge of his bed lifting some weights.  The man looks up from the task and nods, continuing his reps as he drawls, “Hope I didn’t wake ya.”

“I’m an early riser.”

“So’m I.” Zoro flashes a grin, dropping his free weights into a neat stack in the corner of his room.  He uses the towel wrapped around his neck to wipe away sweat from his brow and ambles to the door. “Gonna shower first, if that’s cool.  Gotta work.”

“Fine with me,” Law responds with a shrug.  He turns to enter his own bedroom and switches on the light, met with the sight of scattered pieces of furniture, boxes, and suitcases just waiting to be organized and put away.  He sets his mug on the nearby dresser and sighs, speaking aloud to no one but himself.

“It’s going to be a long day.”

The sun is shining through his bedroom window with vibrant intensity by the time everything is organized to his liking.  His bed tucked into the corner, desk situated on the opposite wall. He managed to fit his small dresser inside of his closet, opening up a comfortable amount of area for his bookshelf and armchair to remain within the confines of his personal space.  Truly, he could live in this bedroom night and day barring any needs from the kitchen or bathroom. Just the way he likes it.

Picking up his modest stack of towels and some clothes, Law navigates to the bathroom to wash off the morning’s work and prepare for the day.  Maybe he’ll grab some lunch somewhere nearby. He mulls in his thoughts as the water heats, approving of the water pressure with a pleasant sigh as he steps under the stream.  Old Spice shampoo and body wash sits on the tub’s ledge haphazardly. Good, a different brand from his own preferred toiletries. He breathes in the steam and closes his eyes, enjoying the droplets pelting his skin when a loud crash on the other side of the door has him jumping in shock.

“Traffy!  You home?”

Before Law can formulate a response, the bathroom door flies open with a thump, cool air rushing in as a familiar boisterous laugh echoes against the small tiled space.

“Get the hell out of here!” Law shouts with force, jerking back the shower curtain just enough to catch sight of Luffy’s grinning face as he stands in the doorway.

“Okay, okay!” Luffy concedes with a laugh.  “Gonna raid the fridge!”

The door slams closed as the man disappears from sight, his cackles fading down the hall as he presumably heads to the kitchen.  Law sighs in a huff, heart still pounding from the scare. How the hell did that guy get in the apartment? And who just shows up like that, completely unannounced?  He hurries through his shower routine quickly and aggressively, irritation pooling in his gut at the disruption. He’s out in a flash, barely dried off and hair still dripping when he emerges from the bathroom carelessly dressed in jeans and a tee.

“You guys don’t have any food.”

Law enters the living room to find the whining man draped over the couch, feet resting on the back as he hangs upside down, straw hat grazing the floor.

“How did you get in here?” Law demands as he crosses his arms, ignoring Luffy’s comment.

“I have a key,” Luffy responds with a grin, digging into his pocket and fetching out a set of keys.  “It’s the green one. And Nami’s place is the orange one, Sanji’s is the blue one, and mine is the red one.”

Law studies the little markers on each of the identical keys as the information sinks in.  He wishes Zoro or Perona had mentioned that other people would have access to his new home.  Especially annoying people who have no qualms barging into the bathroom while he’s showering.  He’ll have to start locking the doors of every room he’s in, whether home alone or not.

“I brought my skateboard.”  Luffy changes the subject with excitement in his voice as he sits up and points to the object resting against the door.  “Can we go riding now? Did you finish unpacking?”

“I did,” Law confirms with a sigh, dispelling the tension in his shoulders.  He appreciates that the man remembered his unpacking at least. Maybe he should give him more credit.  “I was planning to go find some lunch somewhere.”

“Oh, I know just the place!” Luffy hops up off the couch, lighting up at the mention of food.  “Best sandwiches ever!”

“I don’t really eat sandwiches,” Law dismisses tersely, turning to head down the hall and grab his socks and shoes.  A preference that he’s had since childhood. Too much bread, too little substance.

“What?” Luffy asks incredulously as he follows Law down the hall, flip-flops slapping against his heels.  “You’re weird.”

“You’re weirder, barging in on people showering,” Law responds on impulse, pausing momentarily and questioning his sanity for such an elementary comeback.  Probably still shaken from the interruption. Shaking his head, he heads the closet to grab his socks and sneakers. “Don’t,” he commands sternly as he catches sight of Luffy pouncing on top of his made bed.  “Keep off, straw hat.”

“You’re no fun,” Luffy complains with a laugh as he takes a seat and fiddles with the black comforter.  His brown eyes stay on Law, watching as he lowers himself to the armchair to tie his shoes. “Are you from here? You talk funny.”

“I’m from Boston.”

“Oh, the people who don’t know how to say ‘car keys,’ right?” Luffy laughs again, proud of his stereotypical joke.  “Khakis!”

“Something like that.”

“Oh! I know another good place to eat,” Luffy offers as they both stand.  Law nods for him to continue, grabbing his keys and wallet from the nightstand.  “The fish market! Sanji works there. They have shrimp and oysters and fish and  _ everything. _ ”

Law studies the man for a brief moment.  Always loved good seafood. “Let’s try there.”

“Cool!”

They head out of the apartment, Law locking the door behind them.  Luffy’s already skating around the sidewalk, robust and full of energy at the excitement of their afternoon.  Law pauses as he swings his leg over his bike. Not sure why he’s decided to spend the day with this enthusiastic stranger.  He’s exhausting. Loud. Obnoxious. And yet slightly fascinating, in a magnetizing kind of way. His own friends always say he needs to be warmer to others.  Perhaps this can be his first attempt.

“Lead the way, straw hat.”

They ride in tandem along the sidewalk to the front of the complex, Luffy’s straw hat blowing behind him, connected to his neck with a drawstring.  Once outside of the gate, they turn East, as expected for a seafood restaurant. Likely on the beach. It’s a sunny, summer day with a light breeze cooling them as they ride.  Luffy stops suddenly at an intersection, pulling out a cell phone as Law slows down on his bike. He notices the significant damage to the device, screen cracked and body dented.  Not surprising given the little he knows about its owner.

“You like music?” Luffy implores as he scrolls, obviously finding what he’s looking for when the sounds of surfer rock come filtering through the phone’s speaker.  Law smirks. A band he listened to in high school.

“I do.”  He pauses.  “I saw them live when I was sixteen.”

“You did?!” Luffy’s round eyes practically shine as he pushes off on his board again, phone tucked into the breast pocket of his red tank top as they ride.

Law pedals forward, nodding as he leisurely bikes next to Luffy.  “Good show.”

“That’s so cool!”

It’s about thirty minutes of riding before they’ve made it to their destination.  From the outside, the Baratie Seafood Market doesn’t look like much more than a seafaring shack.  It’s crudely painted a fading shade of aquamarine with the body of a large grouper displayed mounted over the sign.  However the crowd in the parking lot is telling of the establishment’s success, cars filling every spot. The delicious smell of briny seafood hovers in the air, attracting patrons and seagulls alike.  Law follows Luffy to the bike rack near the entrance, the other man practically drooling by the time he’s finished locking up.

“C’mon, c’mon,  _ c’mon _ ! I’m starving!”

Law follows behind as they enter through the wooden door and finds himself met with a unique sight.  The front of the building has tables of ice lined up with fish, shrimp, oysters, clams, and everything in between presented for sale.  It looks fresh too, the seafood glistening and smelling of ocean under the dim lights. To the left is an array of mismatched tables and chairs, stuffed in as a makeshift restaurant in front of a counter.  An open kitchen can be seen on the other side, Law’s blond neighbor at the head taking orders from a line of diners. A burly man with a chef’s hat stands at the stove behind him. 

“Sanji!” Luffy shouts, waving wildly as he hurries into the line and accidentally jostles the young woman ahead of him.

“Watch out, you klutz,” Sanji berates in return, scowling around his cigarette as he delivers a glare.  He returns to the customers at the counter, taking orders and periodically glancing in Luffy’s direction in between.

“This place is  _ so _ good,” Luffy explains excitedly as Law joins him in line.  “They take the fish from the ice and cook it for you right here!”  He stops talking to raise his hands again, now waving at the old man over Sanji’s shoulder as he drops a plate on the counter and calls out a number.  “That’s Sanji’s pops. He’s a funny old guy.”

Law simply nods, turning to squint at the handwritten menu overhead.  His eyes land on grilled Mahi and rice. That’ll be what he gets. 

“Hope you brought cash this time,” the old man behind the counter acknowledges Luffy gruffly, stroking his mustache as he speaks.  “You’ve run up your tab way too high, squirt!”

Luffy smiles sheepishly as he adjusts the hat over his tangle of black hair.  “Aw, c’mon, Zeff!” His pleading eyes find Sanji. “I’ll pay up on Friday!”

“You said that last week,” Sanji hums in response, putting a hand on his hip.  He takes a puff from his cigarette before holding it threateningly in Luffy’s direction.  “ _ And _ the week before that!”

“I know, I know,” Luffy responds with a laugh.

“I can cover him,” Law offers suddenly, having watched the exchange in silence.  Trust this rambunctious loudmouth to head off an adventure with no money to his name.  He decides right then and there to no longer be surprised by anything that comes from his new ‘friend.’

“You don’t have to do that.”  Sanji’s tone softens as he lowers his cigarette, turning to give Law a friendly grin.  “We’re just messing with him.” He sighs, reaching across the counter to give Luffy a hard tap on the hat.  “I’d never turn this punk away.”

Law nods slowly, glancing between the two men.  Strange games these ones play. He has much to learn.  They both order their meals, grilled fish for him and fried clams with extra fries for his partner in crime.  He’s surprised when Sanji waves away his credit card, shaking his head when Law pulls out cash instead.

“First time, right?”  Sanji smirks when he nods.  “Enjoy your lunch.”

Luffy’s already got his hands on both of their styrofoam cups, galloping away to the drink machine as Law gets a ticket number from Sanji.  “Hey!” he growls in Luffy’s direction as he sees the man going to fill his with soda. “I don’t drink that crap!”

“What?!” Luffy questions with a laugh, reminiscent of their earlier conversation about sandwiches.  “You’re a psycho, Traffy!”

“At least I can call people by their proper name,” Law retorts bitterly, snatching his cup from Luffy’s hand and filling it with unsweetened tea.

“Traffy’s your name.  Sorta.”

“I’m not going through this again.”

It’s not long before the old man calls their number, Luffy shoving his drink into Law’s hand and bounding to the counter to grab their overflowing tray.  “Let’s go outside!”

Law follows as they navigate out a back door to a patio seating area, a wooden deck covered in tables and umbrellas right on the water’s edge.  Seagulls circle overhead, waiting for a dropped french fry or piece of fish. Luffy plops their tray down on a table in the corner and immediately begins shoveling in, mouth full of fries as Law takes his own seat.  He stares at the tray of fish and rice, the steam rising from the grilled meat smelling decadent. Taking a tentative bite, his eyes widen at how deliciously fresh and well seasoned his meal tastes. He glances up, finding Luffy’s brown eyes staring at him intently through bites of fried clams. 

“Good, right?” he asks, mouth full of food.

“Very.”

“You have a lot of tattoos.”

Law looks down to his bare hands and forearms, black ink speckling his tan skin.  Important marks from his past. “I do,” he responds as he returns his gaze to Luffy, who is completely engrossed in his emptying basket of food.  “Do you have any?”

“Nope!” Luffy responds with a grin, pointing to a faint line on his cheek as he chews.  “But I have this scar! Stabbed myself when I was a kid.”

“Stabbed yourself?” Law inquires, eyebrow raised as he takes another bite of fish.

“Tried to prove I was tough,” Luffy explains with a nod, as though his words make all the sense in the world.  Law rolls with it, having learned by now that the nonsensical man before him has his own approximations on how life should work.

They finish their meals in silence, Law giving up his hush puppies to the bottomless pit before him.  It’s a comfortable silence. Pacifying. It only takes until the end of the lunch for Law to realize that his excitable stranger reminds him of some ancient history from his old life in Boston.  It’s pleasant, in a strange way. Law pushes his tray away from him, stuffed to the brim and content.

“What’ll we do now?” he asks, curious where the rest of their day will lead.  He highly doubts Luffy only intended to, in his own weird way, treat him to lunch.

“Who knows!” Luffy responds with a shrug, ever-present smiling pulling at the corners of his lips.  “Let’s adventure!”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“It’s such a shame she’s straight.”

Zoro looks up from the foam of his beer, glancing across the pub table to study Nami’s wistful stare.  He follows her gaze, landing on the pretty bartender behind the counter of their new favorite bar. Alabasta’s.  The young woman catches his eye, nodding towards his draft. Must think he needs another. He responds with a nod of his own, knowing his glass will be empty by the time she makes it over.

“How d’you know?” 

“Because I creeped on her Instagram,” Nami explains with an exasperated sigh, fingers tapping lightly on the wood surface, lowering her eyes to frown at her vodka cranberry.  “She has a boyfriend.”

“You could be wrong,” Zoro returns with an eyebrow raised, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back in his chair.  It’s not often Nami gets stuck on a woman, usually able to charm any chick she sets her sights on. The bartender has had her captured for the last few weeks, ever since they’d started coming to this place.  It’s amusing to watch and even more amusing to tease her about. “Could be her husband.”

“Oh, fuck you!”  She gives him a sour look.  “I’m gonna have to hang out with her so I can figure this out.”

“Maybe you’ll meet Mr. Bartender.”

Zoro chuckles lightly as Nami leans across the table and delivers a hard smack to his bicep.  They’re enjoying an after work brew, something the two of them frequently do together throughout the week.  Usually it’s on his front porch, cold beers out of a cooler but lately she’s wanted to come out to this bar, her reason rapidly approaching with a fresh Bud Light.  Zoro takes a long swallow of his beer, finishing it off just as the next cold mug touches down on their table.

“You need anything else?”  Vivi asks with a bright smile, the gold necklace around her neck catching the sunset shining through the front window.

“Do you work every day?” Nami makes conversation, voice smooth as honey as she gives the bartender a smirk.  Zoro rolls his eyes, used to the routine.

“It feels like I do,” Vivi returns with a laugh, wiping her hands on the black apron wrapped around her waist.  “But I actually have Saturday off.”

“Would you wanna go shopping or something?  You have such good taste in jewelry, I wanna know where to go to steal your look!”

Zoro tunes the conversation out, eyes finding the foam in his beer once again as the girls chatter about stores and clothes and shit.  Vivi leaves after a few minutes, having put her number into Nami’s phone for their weekend girl’s day. Nami kicks his leg under the table once she’s gone, proud smile plastered across her face.

“Feel better?”

“I still got it.”  She laughs lightly, taking a strong drink from her glass.  “More to come after Saturday.” They sit in silence for a beat, watching the sky darken before Nami pries, “So you like your new roomie?”

“He’s fine.”  Zoro shrugs. He doesn’t have much opinion on the quiet man.  It’s only really been a few days. Law works long hours so they don’t often see each other, just in passing in the mornings.  Luffy’s a huge fan. Blabbered his head off about a day they spent together riding up and down the beach. Zoro’s relieved they hit it off -- his rambunctious friend having been at the forefront of his mind when trying to find a new roommate.  There’s a fine balance between people who can stand Luffy and people Zoro himself can stand to live with. Seems he hit jackpot.

“Fine like tolerable or fine like you wanna fuck him?”

Zoro scowls as he takes a long pull from his draft.  There’s no way he’d do that with a roommate. Would make living together intolerable if they’re both not mature about it.  Same with friends -- hence why he’s hold back on his situation with Sanji. “Not gonna fuck him.”

“I’m just sayin’, two seemingly single gay men living in the same place…”  Nami throws him a teasing grin. “You need to get laid.”

She says that to everyone.  Zoro waves her comment off, shaking his head.  He’s heard her at least a dozen times make the same proclamation to Ace, Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy.  Almost her catchphrase at this point. “So do you. It’ll make you less annoying.”

“I’m working on it!”  She nods towards the bar, where Vivi is greeting a new patron.  “Give me time.”

It’s almost nine by the time Zoro stumbles into the apartment, a good seven beers deep.  He’s surprised to find his elusive roommate seated on the couch, steaming mug and book in hand.  Kicking off his shoes, he nods in Law’s direction. “Yo.”

“Good evening.”

Zoro wanders into the kitchen, tugging open the fridge door to rummage for a snack.  Salami. He grabs everything he needs to make a good sandwich and returns to the living room, plopping into the chair with his meal and a beer in hand.  “Didn’t work late?”

“I got off around six.”

“Should’ve texted me,” Zoro says through a bite, feeling particularly friendly.  His chat with Nami earlier made him realize he doesn’t really know much about the man who shares his space.  Could just be the beer talking but he feels as though he should put forth some effort. “Was at the bar with Nami.”

“Maybe next time.”

Finishing off his sandwich, Zoro crumbles his napkin into a tight ball and takes a hard gulp of beer.  He recalls one of his first conversations with Law and the man’s comment on hating small talk. A sentiment he absolutely agrees on.  “You got any family?”

Law glances up from his reading, Zoro’s candid question apparently grabbing his attention.  “No,” he answers, closing the cover of his book and taking a small sip from his mug. “What about you?”

“Yeah.  My sister, Kuina.  And my nephew.” Zoro’s eyes widen slightly as a thought hits him.  “He usually stays with me for a week in the summer. That cool?”

Law nods.  “How old is he?”

“Eight.”

“That’s a fun age.”

“He’s a good kid.”  A proud grin spreads across his face.  The little tyke is the best thing to happen to their family, even if it was an unexpected change.  Kuina was young when she got pregnant, Zoro himself still in high school. He helped her as much as he could when Koshy came, the father completely out of the picture.  Little Koshiro, their father’s namesake. He would’ve been honored. “Might be up your ass a bit. He says he wants to be a doctor.”

“The hospital does tours for kids,” Law offers casually with an inkling of a grin.  “Targeted programming hoping to inspire the ‘doctors of the future.’ Or some shit.”  He snorts, lifting his gaze to meet Zoro’s. “Friend of mine is the coordinator. Could arrange a visit if you want.”

“Would appreciate it.”

“Let me know when you find out the dates.”

Zoro glances at the time on his phone, reminded that he needs to call Kuina and find out that exact information.  Too late tonight. He’ll have to make sure to do it soon. A loud bang resounds overhead, causing both men to glance to the ceiling.

“So rowdy,” Law mumbles with a shake of his head.  “Never met such a mess of a man.”

“Heard you two hit it off.”

Law raises an eyebrow at Zoro’s comment, eyes flicking to meet the man’s dark gaze.  It’s true that he hadn’t entirely hated his time with Luffy a few days ago but he’d hardly say they hit it off.  Just lunch and an afternoon ride on the beach. “Did he say that?”

Zoro shrugs, taking drink from his blue can.  “Said y’all had fun.”

“It was okay,” Law says with a shrug.  “Took me to Sanji’s restaurant. Great food there.”

“Don’t let the bastard next door hear you say that.”

Law raises an eyebrow, puzzled.  “Why?”

“His head will get too big.”

Law watches as his roommate hauls himself from the chair, leaving to throw his trash away in the kitchen.  He needs to learn the ins and outs of Zoro’s group of friends if he has any hope of understanding their intricacies.  Luffy had talked his ear off during their afternoon adventure as though he knows each member just as well as he does. It only served to confuse and intrigue him further.  He finds himself driven to understand these people, even slightly interested in maybe becoming their friend. He knows he appreciates Zoro’s simple and stoic way of life. And the loudmouth above them continues to remain on his mind.  He needs the opportunity to learn more.

“I think I’ll take you up on your offer,” Law states quietly as Zoro re-enters the room, another beer in hand.  He catches the man’s questioning look. “Text me next time you’re at the bar.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Idiot.”

“Dumbass.”

“You on the phone?”

Zoro nods from where he’s seated, feet propped up on a green cooler as he holds the device to his ear, listening to it ring.  He studies Sanji from the corner of his eye as he settles next to him on the wicker loveseat and lights up a cigarette. The familiar scent of smoke wafts towards Zoro as Sanji exhales slowly.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Zoro greets, grin forming on his face at the sound of his sister’s voice.  “How ya been?”

“Good!  Was wondering when I’d hear from you, little brother.”  Kuina’s only a couple years older than him but has always made sure to shove it in his face, tone mocking in the way she exaggerates the word ‘little’  “Hold on, your nephew is begging to talk to you.”

Zoro smirks as he hears Koshy’s voice in the background, animated and excited as he draws closer.  “Put him on, then.”

“Can you Facetime?” Kuina asks, phone muffled as she shifts on the other side of the receiver.  

“Hold on, lemme figure it out”  

Zoro pulls the phone away from his ear, squinting as he reads over the options.  Sanji snorts in amusement at his side, leaning over his shoulder to read the screen.  “What’re you trying to do?”

“Facetime.”

“Ah,” Sanji hums, reaching a pale hand over and tapping a button.  The screen suddenly lights up with video, their faces tucked in the corner as Kuina and Koshy appear full frame.

“Uncle Z!”

“Hey little dude.”  Zoro grins at his nephew, happy to see him so elated.  His dark round eyes are just like Kuina’s and he’s inherited their dad’s jet black hair.  Looks more and more like him every day. “Glad to be outta school?”

“Yeah!”  Koshy leans towards the camera.  “Hi Ji!”

“Hey rugrat,” Sanji says smoothly, nodding at Zoro’s side.  “When are you coming to hang out with us again?”

“Mom said I could come --”

“I think this is a conversation for me to have with your uncle,” Kuina interrupts, patting him on the head.  “You need to go get washed up for dinner.”

“Aw, Mom!”

“Go on.”

Koshy waves goodbye to Zoro and Sanji with a pout, running off as Kuina returns her attention to their call.  “I was thinking he could come down around the Fourth of July,” she starts, nibbling on her thumb nail with a pensive expression.  “But I need to know if he could possibly stay for two weeks this year?”

“Not sure if I can take off that much time,” Zoro retorts with a frown.  He doesn’t mind keeping the kid for as long as his sister needs but obviously Koshy can’t stay alone.

“I could help,” Sanji offers next to him, shrugging when Zoro looks his way.  “I can take a couple days and Zeff doesn’t mind brats in the kitchen.” He grins.  “I grew up in one.”

“Why so long?” Zoro asks his sister, eyebrow raised.  Kuina usually only leaves him for a week because she can’t stand to be away for much longer.  She even decided to become a teacher, knowing that they’d always have holidays and summers together.  Her and Koshy are incredibly close, the only family she’s got other than him. 

“There’s a retreat for teachers I’d like to go to in Nashville.  It’s six days long,” she explains, running a hand through her short dark tresses.  “A couple of my friends convinced me to go.” She smiles. “And then they convinced me to take a couple days to vacation with them afterwards.”

Zoro nods in understanding.  His sister deserves some time off.  He’s told her to take a vacation for a few years now but she adamantly refuses, citing her meager paycheck as a reason to not go.  He’s even offered to pay several times, much to no avail. “Yeah, I’ll take him,” he agrees solemnly, nudging Sanji with his shoulder.  “We can figure out something out.”

“Thanks, Zoro.  I’ll send you the dates tonight.”

“Did you get the money I sent?”

She pauses, shifting in her seat, eyes glancing to Sanji.  “Yes, I did.”

They chat for a couple minutes more before saying goodbye.  Zoro tucks his phone in his pocket and digs a beer from the cooler.  “Want one?” he offers to Sanji and is met with a polite decline. He leans back in his seat, cracking the can open and keeping his gaze forward.  “Thanks for offering to help.”

“Don’t mention it.”  Sanji chuckles smoothly, fishing another cigarette out from his pack.  “Hanging out in Zeff’s kitchen is a rite of passage. Someone else needs to earn the nickname ‘eggplant.’”

“I think between you, me, Ace, and Nami, we got babysitting covered.”

“Are those all the people you trust?” Sanji asks with a short laugh.  “Don’t want Luffy or Usopp babysitting your precious nephew?”

“Don’t want to feel the wrath of Kuina,” Zoro admits with a grin.  “She’d kill me if she heard I left him alone with Luffy.”

“Rightfully so.”

Silence permeates the porch as they drink and smoke, enjoying each other’s company as the afternoon light fades to the orange glows of a pending sunset.  Zoro remains consciously aware of Sanji’s position close to him, their shoulders brushing each time he tilts forward to tap the ash off his cigarette. The quiet is soon broken by the sound of a skateboard rolling up the sidewalk.

“Hey guys!”  Luffy announces his presence loudly, stopping at the edge of the porch with a wide grin.  “Whatcha doin’?”

“Sittin’.  Drinkin’.”

“Enjoying the silence before you came along, dingbat.”

“Just found out from Franky there’s a music fest at the beach tomorrow.  You guys gonna come?”

“Sure,” Zoro agrees with a loud belch, crushing his empty beer can in his fist.  “I’m off.”

“Disgusting,” Sanji shoots in his direction with a scowl.  He shifts his attention back to Luffy’s proposition. “I can make it probably around two-thirty.”

“Good!” Luffy plops down to sit on his skateboard, rolling slightly with the motion.  He digs into Zoro’s cooler, pulling a Bud Light out for himself. “Brook plays at four!”

“Oh, Brook’s playing?” Sanji asks enthusiastically, crushing his cigarette into the ashtray on the ground.  “I’ll make sure Usopp and Nami come too.”

“Usopp already said he’s going.”  Luffy takes a long gulp of beer and sighs, giving Zoro a wide grin.  “Think Traffy will come?”

“Dunno.  He works a lot.”

“There’s gonna be a bonfire after dark.  I bet I can make him come to that!”

“Good luck with that,” Sanji says as he stands, leaning into a stretch.  He yawns, checking the time on his watch. “I’m making spaghetti for dinner.  You two wanna come over?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

“Algae?” Sanji turns to him, grinning wickedly as he uses one of his many nicknames.  Fucker thinks he’s clever.

“Sure,”  Zoro accepts as he finishes off his beer.  “Fishfucker.”

“Bastard.”

“Shithead.”

Luffy laughs as they follow Sanji into his apartment, the delicious smell of dinner greeting them as they walk through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! it's been awhile since i updated this but hope you guys enjoy. it's fun to write. i appreciate your feedback/comments/kudos/likes/reblogs :)


End file.
